Angry birds Stella: The Ruby ring
by GlowingGem
Summary: When a ring is found on golden island, Stella and her friends find themselves going on an adventure! They meet a new friend and unfortunately a new enemy, that's even more dangerous then the pigs, and wants to consume the land with darkness. This is a adventure that Stella has never gone on before. (Right now it's rated K plus but the rating MIGHT go up I don't really know)
1. Prologue

**Hi! I've decided to take a break from my main story and do something else… This story isn't going to be as long as my main one just so you know. But for now I'm working on this. Hopefully, It didn't take to long. So… I guess this is my second Fanfiction. Enjoy!**

 **Review! Please!**

 _Crystal island: 3000 years ago_

The dark skies filled the inhabitants with fear, lighting struck as the shadowy demon known as Mertaclede (Mer-Tackle-de. That's how you pronounce it. And yes I made that name up!) Stood on the top of the tallest mountain on the island visible to everyone who lived on crystal island, he Grinned showing his gleaming fangs, and blood red eyes. In his claw he held what appeared to be a silver ring with a flawless Ruby on top. But, it seemed to have a dark aura around it.

"Soon I will be invincible!" He announced

"Soon I will gain my ultimate form and bring Crystal island and every other island in this world down to their knees." He looked up.

"It is now almost midnight, then the ring will be completely corrupted with dark power and nothing will stand in my way!"

"That will never happen, you Monster!" A vocie shouted out. The surprised Mertaclede looked down and saw a minty green bird run up the path of the mountain to where he was. She had sapphire blue eyes. She had several long head feathers that were pink, orange, and light blue that were all tied in a high pony tail with some brown cloth, she also wore a golden headdress that had a Emerald in the center. She wore a long Royal green cape with a hood that flapped behind her. She wore a necklace that was wooden and had some symbols on it. She also had one large eye in the center of her forehead that was closed. And she held a long yet sizable staff. It was brown, and at the top was an egg shaped crystal, it also had different colors of ribbons and beads hanging down from it. And she had a small black tail.

"It's Calypso!" Mertaclede shouted angrily.

"I'm not going to let that brat get in my way!" he turned and looked at his shadow minons.

"Stop her!" He ordered and pointed at the bird. The creatures nodded and jumped in front of her path. Calypso stopped and made a surprised gasp. But then she dug the bottom part of her staff into the ground and began chanting.

" _Darkness may rise, and plan to consume all_

 _But, as light appears the darkness shall fall_

 _For the ocean of fear may be large and cold_

 _Oh, hear me out spells of old!_

 _Let the Glowing warm light clear the way_

 _And the demon of darkness, shall never stay!"_

Just as she finished a blinding light erupted from the staff the shadowy creatures howled in terror and vanished, into black mist. Without hesitation, Calypso ran the rest of the way up. But surprisingly Mertaclede didn't send down any more monsters. This made Calypso suspicious. When she got to the top Mertaclede was facing away from her still holding the ring.

"I see your skills have improved…" he began still not looking at Calypso. He held up the ring, and stared at it, almost hypnotized by it's glow.

"..however…" he turned around, smirking.

"They have no effect on me. I have absorbed almost all the power I need, and those pathetic chants are useless." Calypso however, only gave him a look that showed she wasn't backing down.

"You may have gotten powerful, and the chants may be useless, but I will stop you even if the result is critical for me." then the crystal on her staff began to glow, and Calypso closed her eyes, Mertaclede knew what was about to happen.

"No! You wouldn't dare!" He said surprised.

"Yes. I. DO!" she shouted and opened her large eye on her forehead it glowed a blinding light causing Mertaclede to sheild his eyes, and the staff shot out a blue beam of light the hit the ring perfectly. The dark Aura vanished.

"NO!" Mertaclede shouted, he began to shrink and lost all his power and went back into his weak form: a small cloud of black mist with red eyes. And Calypso fell to the ground also weakened, and her large eye closed. The dark skies still remained however.

"Grrrrr… why you obnoxious girl! I may have lost my power but I still can do this!" He flew around the island at a super fast speed and the ocean began to spin as well and then shouted in a loud vocie.

" _Crystal Island shall remain at the bottom of the sea,_

 _Till no living soul remembers thee!"_

The people of crystal island panicked and just and the demon said, crystal island began to sink into the ocean! Calypso looked over the side of the top of the mountain and gasped but their was nothing she could do. She was too weak from her attack to stop Mertaclede's spell. But then she had an idea!

"The Ring!" she shouted. She quickly ran over and picked it up. She closed her eyes and with the last of her power whispered a chant to the ring so silent you could barely hear it and blew on the ring. She then dropped the ring on the ground and the ring began spinning then stopped and a read beam of light shot out and wrapped it's self around Mertaclede like a rope. And began to pull him towards the Ruby part of the ring, Mertaclede struggled as he was pulled closer. But he knew he couldn't break free, however at the last minute his claw shot out and grabbed Calypso's cape!

"If I'm to spend eternity in the ring, then I'm not going alone!" he shouted. Calypso gave Mertaclede a annoyed look but sighed.

"Well, then…" she began

"So be it." So, Mertaclede shrunk and was sucked into the ring along with Calypso. Then the ring stopped Glowing and laid on the ground. And sadly crystal island a few minutes later had successfully sunk into the ocean leaving few survivors, and the ring was lost in the ocean. Years passed and people began to forget about crystal island except for the survivors, who believed the ring was gone for good, and that so was Mertaclede.

But little did everyone know, that thousands of years later the ring would be found once more…

And a new adventure would begin…


	2. Meet the Stella flock

**Hey! Umm just so you guys know I've been writing this in Florida, because I'm on a music trip for school… and I couldn't upload till I got home… so I hope you all understand. And in my opinion… The world needs more angry birds stella Fanfics, People! That's part of the reason why I'm writing this…**

 **Disclaimer: I own Calypso, Mertaclede, and crystal Island but everything else belongs to rovio**

 _Golden island: present time_

"Poppy, hurry up!" Stella called. She was at the bottom of the big tree with a checkered blanket. Stella was the leader of her flock. She is originally from piggy island, but is staying on golden island but she goes back to piggy island every so often. Stella is a athletic teenage bird she is super fast, and can be a bit of a dare devil. Yet she's very kind, caring, brave, fun to be around, adventurous and cute. But she's also very feisty. And she's always willing to give a hand to anyone in trouble.

"Okay, okay! I'm coming!" Poppy responded as she made her way down carrying an I pod radio with her. Poppy, the comidian of the group. She's very musical and loves to play the drums, but often gets carried away with it. And she also loves to play pranks on her friends but she doesn't know when to stop. Poppy also enjoys showing off, but there are times where poppy is running away screaming. But even so poppy is a great friend and does everything she can to cheer some one up!

"You know, if you would let me use my new invention then this picnic packing would go by much quicker." Dahlia pointed out while sitting next to a big yellow picnic basket. Dahlia was the brains of the flock she was always spending her free time in her lab, working on experiments or inventions which about 50% of the time end up either: exploding or malfunctioning. Dahlia also at times would act like a strict mother to everyone, disciplining them and expects no nonsense from any of them. But dahlia is kind to her freinds and builds inventions in an attempt to help and is also knows some doctor skills. And is a great friend. Stella shook her head at this.

"No, Dahlia. Last time we used one of your inventions, the dishes it was _supposed_ to _clean_ were thrown at us! And we had to hide for at LEAST three hours, until the battery died." Dahlia sweatdroped.

"That was a minor error. Nothing more."

"MINOR!?" the comedian Poppy shouted. She had made to the bottom of the tree and set the radio down.

"Uh, if I recall about… oh I don't know… ALL of our dishes were either: Smashed into millions of pieces Or, stuck in the wall! And I'm pretty sure Luca is STILL having nightmares about being ambushed by a dishwashing robot!"

"yeah, I am!" Luca chirped while sitting in front of a red wagon filled with outdoor things. Like a ball, some hula hoops, a bubble maker, two kites, and a jump rope. Luca is the youngest of the flock, also the only boy. Luca is adorable and adventurous, he tries to act like toughest one around, and that he's better than everyone, which gets him into trouble. He really hates baths and is willing to run away just to get out of one! He also cares about his friends, and is worried when they're hurt. He sometimes sees them as a family. When theirs a battle going on he sometimes sits on the sidelines. Luca is also very playful Just don't call him a baby.

"See? And besides, Stella said this was a chance for you to get OUT of the lab, and IN to nature!" Poppy stated.

"Really?" Dahlia said suspiciously as she raised one of her giant eyebrows and looked at stella.

"Ummm…." Is what all stella could say until,

"Hey, guys?" said a very gentle voice. Stella turned around and saw Willow, holding a yellow umbrella. Willow was the free spirit of the group, she would often daydream. She's very shy and feels safer wearing an oversized hat, that she hides under. She was silent, sensitive, and the least daredevil of the group. During a battle she would sometimes be on the sidelines with Luca. She's a very talented artist, however she doesn't like it when someone interrupts her while she's having a creative session. she gets along well with critters and can be a bit like a princess at times. However when piggies are around she sure comes out of her shell! Overall she's kind hearted, gentle, giving, and sweet.

"Willow!" Stella laughed relived by the interruption.

"You picked out a place for our picnic right?" The pink bird asked

"Yeah! My critter friends are already there waiting for us! You guys are going to love it!" Willow said happily.

"Okay! Lead the way!" Poppy laughed, willow nodded and started walking down into the forest and the group followed.

"So…" Dahlia began as she looked at Stella.

"what was that about you saying, I spend too much time in my lab?" Stella sighed. _Oh no_ she thought.

"Okay, so I MIGHT have said that but, come on! When's the last time you went on a picnic?" Stella responded.

"I guess you have a point… but If we had used my new invention we would have been to the picnic area by now! But, I guess we would have to wait till Willow got back to us first, and Poppy would probably just start play with it like it was a toy-"

"I'm sorry, WHAT!?" Poppy suddenly shouted.

"Well, think about it Poppy. Whenever I make a new invention, you just HAVE to play with it!"

"Hey! I'll have you know, that this is a free country… or island, but still I should have the right to Test your inventions."

"It's not 'Testing' when you overload it until it explodes! Like that drum set I made you!"

 _I'd better do something, before they have a brawl_ stella thought as she went over to Poppy and started walking along side her.

"Hey, ummm, how bout we listen to some music on the way to the picnic area?" stella suggested as she scrolled down the I pod's music library trying to find a good song.

"Well, what did you have in mind?" Poppy asked

"How, about… AH! Shakira bird 'Try everything'"

"Sounds good!" Everyone responded so Stella hit play.

" _Oh oh oh oh oooh,_

 _Oh oh oh oh oooh_

 _Oh oh oh oh oooh_

 _Oh oh oh oh oooh"_ the song began, and played as Stella and her friends walked on, unknown that they were being spied on by their former friend Gale.

 **Uh oh! Looks like trouble! What will happen next? Stay tuned!**

 **The song "Try everything" is by Shakira, and is in the movie Zootopia. It's also on you tube, you can look it up if you want. And Shakira bird is a character in angry birds pop. I don't own anything except the characters I mention in the authors note up top.**


	3. Picnic crashers

**Hey! I'm back, I noticed that there was someone with some concerns about Gale being in this story. Gale isn't going to have a very big role, she will attack in this chapter but, apart from that she's going to be a minor character. Also after this chapter I'm going to finish working on twelfth chapter of my main story.**

 **Review!**

 _500 years ago, in the ocean…._

A Ruby ring was sitting on the ocean floor, slightly Glowing… when all of a sudden, a fish swam by and saw the ring. It swam down and swallowed it, then swam away. A few days later the fish was caught in a net and brought up in to a fishing boat. It was a group of fishing pigs. A pig was putting the big fish inside a basket and throwing the smaller fish back into the ocean. Then he grabbed the fish with the ring in it by the tail as he was carrying it to the basket. Then the ring fell out of the fish's mouth and on to the deck, but nobody noticed at first. After the pig put the fish in the basket he turned to get another fish when he looked down and saw the ring. He picked it up and called to the other pigs.

"Hey! Guys! Look what I found!" the pigs all turned around and when they saw the ring they were awe struck.

"wow!"

"ooo, pretty…."

"I WANT IT!"

"NO! I FOUND IT! IT'S MINE!"

" NOT IF I TAKE IT!"

"HEY! I SHOULD HAVE THAT THING! IT WAS MY IDEA COMING HERE!"

"UNDER THE KING'S ORDERS!"

"BESIDES I FOUND IT!" The pigs were arguing about who should keep the ring, until

"hey! I know let's give it to the king!" One of them suddenly suggested. The pigs turned to look at him.

"what? He loves stuff like this, besides maybe we'll be off of fishing duty then!" The other pigs looked at each other. But then almost instantly agreed.

" Alright! Let's head back to golden island!" he said as the pigs grabbed paddles and dumped all the fish out of the net and back into the ocean.

 _Golden island present time_

Gale was looking through her telescope, then stepped back. Gale had gotten into a habit of causing trouble for Stella and her friends.

"Going on a picnic? Well, this bad princess is going to give you quite a surprise!" she giggled a bit then called for handsome pig. Handsome pig then ran to the balcony as fast as he could.

"yes?" handsome pig asked

"it's been getting a little TOO quiet around here. Go get the other pigs, we are going to a picnic."

"REALLY!?" Handsome pig asked surprised.

"I never thought that you would throw a picnic! We are going to need a very BIG blanket for all the pigs and LOTS of food. And maybe a private picnic table just for you and-"

"NO YOU IDIOT!" Gale suddenly yelled,

"I MEAN WE ARE GOING TO RUIN STELLA AND HER FRIENDS PICNIC!"

"Oh…" responded handsome pig

"so _we're_ not having a picnic…"

"Just, get the other pigs and tell them to meet down at the entrance of the castle." Gale said while rolling her eyes. Handsome pig nodded and walked back into the castle, silently complaining about trashing a picnic, instead of actually going ON one.

 _Meanwhile with Stella and her friends_

The five birds walked into to a clearing just as the song ended with,

" _Try everything"_

"wooooo!" Poppy suddenly shouted

"I just LOVE that song!" Stella nodded at her, as to say: me too. Then stella looked at the clearing and gasped in amazement. Then Poppy, Dahlia, and Luca looked at the clearing and made the same looks. The clearing had a circular shape to it, it had soft green grass, and several small patches of flowers that were every color of the rainbow. At the edge of the clearing their was a pond with sapphire blue water. There were a few small trees too! It looked so beautiful…

"So… what do you guys think?" Willow asked half nervous and half excited.

"It's… it's… AMAZING!" Stella cried happily.

"I knew you would like it!" Willow smiled. then they all heard some small nosies. Willow looked out into the clearing and saw four critters running towards her. One critter had a hand like shape to it and it ran on all fours. Another critter looked somewhat like a snail but you could only see two ears and a long snout. The third critter was some sort of butterfly like creature. And the fourth one was a small, round, blue critter that looked kinda like a cat crossed with a raccoon. Willow laughed knowing who they were.

"Hey! It's Peter, Gus, Emily, and Autumn!" the four critters ran up it her and did their typical greeting: sniffing her. Then Autumn licked Willow's cheek to say hello. The critters then went over to the rest of the birds, also happy to see them.

"Yay! We are going to have fun!" Luca exclaimed while jumping up and down.

"Lets set up the picnic!" Dahlia said

"and we better hurry too!" Stella giggled

"Because I think, Gus is getting hungry!" Dahlia blinked at Stella, then looked down at the basket she was holding and saw Gus sticking his snout inside the basket.

"Hey! Get outta there!" Dahlia scolded. Gus quickly ran behind Willow.

…

 _Meanwhile with Gale…_

"Okay, I saw them going… That way!" Gale was sitting in her chair thing as the pigs were carrying her.

"Sooooo… Gale… can I make a suggestion?" Handsome pig asked while walking in front.

"Ughh… sure…" Gale groaned not very interested.

"Well… I was thinking that… when we reach Stella, _we_ can take all there stuff and have our own picnic!"

"Handsome pig that is the most…" Gale began to complain then paused for a second.

"Actually that's not a bad idea… ruining their picnic so _I_ can have my own… good thing I thought of it!" Handsome pig just looked at her shocked.

"B-b-b-but! I just…. Never mind…" then a pig, looked over and saw a little purple critter. When the critter saw him it ran down a different path, the pig laughed and followed it. Then he saw it run into a cave, but the pig just mindlessly went in. A few minutes later he ran out screaming his head off. Gale and the pigs stopped and listened for a few moments.

"What IS that noise!?" Gale complained, and then the pig ran through some bushes and behind handsome pig.

"What was all that about!?" Handsome pig practically yelled. Then they heard a loud roar and felt the ground shake.

"oh… no… please… no…" Gale begged, then a giant purple critter revealed itself from the forest. It growled at them angerily.

"No! Nonononononono! NOT YOU AGAIN!" Gale screamed then she ordered the pigs to run. And they obeyed. All of them were screaming as the purple beast chased them. _That picnic is going to take awhile…_ Gale thought to herself as she screamed.

….

 _With Stella and friends…_

They had just finished setting up the picnic, and everyone was enjoying themselves. Stella was blowing bubbles while Luca and Emily were popping them. Poppy was spininng one of the Hulu hoops around her waist, while Dahlia was struggling due to her square body. (Dahlia at first wanted nothing to do with hula hooping . but then Poppy bet Dahlia she could do better.) Peter and Gus were sitting on a rock watching them. While Willow was over by the pond. Putting flower blossoms in the water and watching them float, as Autumn was sleeping calmly in one of Willow's long feathers. Poppy was doing very well with her hula-hoop. In fact she did her tornado dive attack and the hula hoop spun beautifully. Dahlia on the other hand… wasn't doing so well, the hula hoop kept on hitting her it the face. And when she saw Poppy do her Tornado attack, Dahlia got jealous and tried to do her science fu attack. But she ended up tripping over the hoop and landing flat on her face.

"Aw yeah! I won!" Poppy cheered as the hula hoop fell from her waist, and landed softly on the ground.

"Grrrr… well, I knew _this_ would be a waste of time!" Dahlia grumbled as she got up, and kicked her hula hoop.

"Anyway I'd better start getting the food out, it's almost noon…"

"Awwww yeah! I'm starving!" Poppy shouted. Dahlia just rolled her eyes and walked over to the picnic basket. Then pulled out five paper plates, five plastic cups, and five napkins. Dahlia then called to the others, who had stopped doing their activities and came over. Dahlia then pulled out a pitcher of lemonade, (Don't ask how she was able to fit that in the basket…) then a fruit salad of cherries, pineapple slices, kiwi, blue berries, and watermelon slices. Next that came out of the basket was some cheddar and Swiss cheese slices, a bag of potato chips, some carrots, celery, then she pulled out some jelly beans and crackers, and finally… A chocolate and peanut butter pie!

"WOW! A PIE!" Luca shouted happily.

"I WANT IT I WANT IT!" he shouted endlessly.

"Luca… that's for later." Dahlia lectured.

"Ooooh… this looks yummy." Stella said as she put some cheese and veggies on her plate.

"Yeah! Mmmmm!" Poppy exclaimed, as she was putting some potatoes chips on her plate.

"we should do this more often." Willow pointed out while putting some jelly beans and fruit on her plate.

"I agree with Willow!" Responded Dahlia as she poured everyone some lemonade.

"I'm hungry!" is all that Luca said as he put some cheese and crackers on his plate. Soon everyone had their plates filled with food and just as their were about to take their first bites…

"AUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a bunch of people screamed causing the Stella flock to drop their food back on their plates and look in the direction where the screams came from. And they saw a bunch of minon pigs including handsome pig run into the entrance of the clearing, whlie four pigs were still carrying gale's chair, with Gale in it! They didn't notice Stella and her friends however.

"*Pant* *Pant* think we lost her?" Handsome pig asked.

"I *Gasp* think so…." Gale responded as she looked into the forest. Then she sat back in her chair and looked into the clearing, and saw Stella and the others looking at them.

"Well, well, looks like that mad mama, chased us right to our destination." Gale smirked. Stella then took a few steps closer to Gale and her pigs.

"Gale, why are you here?" Stella asked.

"Oh, nothing much… just doing the same thing your doing…" then Gale called to some pigs, and a dozen of them came from behind gale's chair carrying a long picnic table. Then Set it on the ground just two feet away from Stella and the others, then the pigs covered the table with a dark purple tablecloth and set tons of food on the table. Then Gale pulled out a piece of paper and pretended to read it.

"Hmmm… I don't see any of your names on the guest list." Gale said to her former friends

"So, looks like you won't be needing any of your picnic stuff!" then dozens of pigs swarmed Stella and her friends, and when the pigs cleared… all their stuff was gone!

"Gale! This is OUR picnic! Give us back our stuff!" Stella demanded

"Nope! But I will toss you, and the rest of your friends out of this clearing. Minions! ATTACK!" Then groups of pigs began to advance towards Stella and the others. Willow turned towards the critters and asked them to stay put, while she and the others took care of this. Then the Stella flock charged towards the pigs. Stella used her pink flash and took out a whole row of pigs, then she bounced of on of the trees and took out another row of pigs. Poppy smirked and jumped up on to the picnic table and used her Tornado dive attack sending all the food that was on the table flying. (The lemon pie the pigs had brought hit Gale on the face) but Poppy quickly saved the fruit salad she and the others brought with them, and the I pod radio. Then she raced back to the critters and set the two items by them. Then Willow did her vortex spin in the pond splashing the pigs around her with water. (And Gale who had gotten the pie of her face was now soaked ) then Willow did her vortex spin again knocking away five pigs and causing the four hula-hoops and the one ball fly right up in the air. But Willow jumped up and caught the hula hoops, one on each long feather and spun them, then landed on the ground and caught the ball by balancing it on her head. The pigs cheered at the act. (And Emily the butterfly like critter stole the wagon while the pigs were distracted by pulling the handle) then Willow tossed the hula-hoops and ball up into the air and they landed in the red wagon, (By then Emily had bottom the wagon back to the other critters) then bowed, then started attacking pigs again. Dahlia used her science fu and took out several pigs, then she teleported behind a group of pigs and snatched the cheese, veggies, lemonade, and umbrella. Then teleported over to the critters and later the stuff she got back down. Then teleported over to the picnic table and used her science fu again flipping it over causing it to land on some minon pigs. Luca was surrounded by minon pigs! But the little hatchling wasn't giving in! Luca then used his soundwave shock, causing all the pigs surrounding him run away dropping: the blanket, jelly beans, crackers, and bag of chips! Luca quickly grabbed those and ran back to the critters, setting those down too! Then stella had jumped of a pig's head, and knocked away three other pigs. One of the pigs hit a tree, causing a tiny twig to fall from it and barely hit handsome pig on the snout. Then he burst out in tears and ran back to the castle, dropping the bubble maker in the process. Stella grabbed it and raced back to the critters and placed it down. The only thing left to get back was the pie! Stella looked at Gale, and saw that Gale had it!

"Stella! Save the pie!" Luca shouted while jumping on a pig's head. Stella nodded, then knocked a pig at Gale's chair, causing Gale to scream. When the pig crashed into Gale's chair the pie flew high into the air. Stella acted quickly and pulled back on one of the small trees that were in the clearing, jumped into it's branch's, and launched herself towards the pie. Her friends watched in awe as Stella got closer to the falling desert. Then caught it in midair! But then Stella and the pie lost altitude and fell. Stella closed her eyes, and waited to hit the ground…

FLOOF!

Stella opened her eyes and saw that both the peanut butter chocolate pie and her we perfectly fine! Then she looked around and saw that her friends were holding the corners of the picnic blanket and were using it as a safety net!

"Thanks for the save guys!" Stella smiled as she hopped out. Then she walked over to all their stuff that they recovered, and set the pie down. Then she and her friends glared at Gale and her minon pigs, who were getting up. When Gale saw their ticked off looks. She smiled nervously and ran back to the castle, and so did the rest of the pigs! And few of them took the long picnic table with them. When they were gone the flock of five celebrated!

"We were Awesome!" Poppy cheered

"Now, we enjoy our picnic!" Stella replied. Luca jumped up and down infront of one of the small trees.

"Hooray for team stell-OW!" Luca had somehow hit the side of the tree, and for some reason it hurt him. His friends ran over to him.

"Oh dear! Luca are you alright!?" Willow asked

"yeah… I'm fine… It's just this tree is really hard!" Luca responded while looking at the tree behind him. Dahlia raised an eyebrow, then she picked up a nearby stone. Dahlia walked over to the tree and tapped the stone against it, and it made a clanging sound.

"This tree isn't even made out of wood! It's made out of metal!"

"Wait! So the other trees are made metal too?" Poppy asked.

"No, I pulled back on one of them and it was real." Stella said. But Dahlia tapped the other small trees just to be safe.

"Stella is right. It's just this one." Dahlia stated.

"But, why would there be an artificial tree in the middle of a-" Willow began to question but she was cut off when Emily landed on one of the branches, and it acted like a lever. Then there was this rumbling sound… and the ground beside the metal tree opened up like a door way, it had stairs leading downward, and lit torches going along the walls.

"Uhhh… there's your answer…" Poppy, said.

"Wow! Secret passage way! Cool!" Luca exclaimed as he started to head down.

"Luca! Wait! We don't know what's down there!" Stella shouted, but it was too late Luca was already headed down the stairs.

"Well… looks like we're going after him…" Dahlia groaned as she rolled her eyes, then went down. Stella sighed and went down too, Willow looked to Poppy as to say: we should head down too. Then went down the stairs with the four critters following her. Poppy gulped loudly and went down the stairs and into the unknown….

 **Let's stop here! Whew! This took longer then I thought… when I write stories, I don't mean to take so long…** **well, part of the reason is that the Wi-Fi at our house is kinda of cruddy right now. My parents say that it'll get fixed, but I can't promise it'll get fixed this week or so… to be honest I don't know when it'll get fixed… Anyway, what did you think!? This chapter is pretty long in my opinion… but I wanted to fit the battle with Gale in it… oh and the critters, I wanted them to be in this story but I figured that I should probably give them names so we could tell them apart and have them stand out. Okay so now I'm going to work on chapter twelve of my main story… please review** **Glowing gem out!**


	4. Dark secret treasure

**Hey! I'm back! I noticed that a lot of stories on the first page of the angry birds Fanfiction archive. Take place in the movie universe. But just so you guys know this story takes place in the universe where the birds are balls. I just like them better that way! I'm NOT saying I hate the movie birds!**

 **Well, read and review!**

The torches provided some light as the birds walked down the stairs.

"LUCA! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Stella called

"I'M AT THE BOTTOM OF THE STAIRS! YOU GUYS NEED TO SEE WHATS DOWN HERE!" Luca responded. When the birds and critters made it to the bottom they couldn't believe their eyes. It was a large underground room filled with gold, gems, and all sorts of treasures.

"Hmmmm… this must be where the former ruler of golden island kept his valuables." Dahlia thought out loud.

"What makes you say that?" Poppy asked

"Well, from some of the history books I've read at school: the king of golden island was very greedy and cruel. Like someone we know *cough* Gale *cough* and mostly because of that old picture on that wall." The others looked to back wall and saw a drawing of a pig wearing a crown that looked exactly like Gale's was standing on the top of the stairway and several smaller pigs were hauling treasure down the stairs and dumping it into the room.

"Hey, do you guys think Gale knew about this treasure room?" Willow asked. Everyone pondered at the question.

"I really don't know… but if she did, then she would have been searching the clearing for the secret passageway! And from what I saw, she never left that chair. So probly not…" Dahlia answered.

"If she knew or not, Gale would be in heaven if she saw all this!" Poppy said

"She just LOVES bling even after getting turned into a golden statue." While they were talking stella all of sudden heard something, it was no louder than a whisper. Stella turned to the back of the room and squinted, then she saw a faint gleam of red light coming from one of the treasure piles. Stella raised an eyebrow and walked towards it. When she stopped infront of the pile she saw the light Glowing slightly in-between the openings in the pile. Stella cleared away some of the treasure to get a better look and when she did she then saw the source of the light.

...

She reached in and pulled out a Ruby ring…

...

Stella looked at the ring with amazement, the others took notice of Stella's absence. Looked around the room then spotted Stella near one of the treasure piles holding something. Curious, they went over to her.

"Hey, Stella! What's that your holding?" Luca asked, Stella shrugged.

"I don't know… I think it's called a Bing? No no, a ping? Zing? Ling?" (Just so you know they don't have fingers and this is the first time Stella has seen a ring. And she doesn't Really know what it is)

"I think it's called a ring…" Dahlia pointed out.

"Wow! And it has a Ruby on it! And it's Glowing!" Willow said shocked. Dahlia then walked up to it and pulled a magnifying glass out of nowhere.

"Well let's take a closer look shall we?" She asked, and the others just looked at her confused.

"What?"

"You decided to bring a _Magnifying glass_ to a picnic?" Poppy asked.

"Well you never know when you might need one." Dahlia said causally as she held it up towards the ring.

"Hmmm…Interesting…..mmmm hmmmm…." Then took the magnifying glass away from the ring

"from the looks of it… after being underground for so long and who knows what else, the ring seems to be in good condition! But the glow makes it look so… alive… and up close the ring looks very old, probaly ancient-" she was cut of by Poppy.

"TIME OUT! First the ring is still in good condition, second it's got a glow to it, _and_ your saying it's ancient?" Poppy questioned

"Yes."

"Okay then. Stella… PUT THAT THING BACK!" Poppy suddenly screamed almost giving Willow a heart attack.

"Whoa! Hang on, why?" Stella asked confused.

"Uh, duh! Because it's ancient! And what I've learned from experience is that: Ancient things _always_ mean trouble!"

"No they don't!" Stella argued.

"Yes they do! Here are a few examples: remember the crown that Gale found?" Everyone thought for a minute. When Gale discovered that crown she became corrupted and power hungry.

"Then there was that time on Halloween!" everyone in the room shuddered. Getting turned into pigs by an ancient tribe of pigs was NOT the best experience! Especially for Dahlia!

"And let's not forget the golden egg!" The same egg that manipulated Dahlia, the egg that Gale found, the egg that turned everything it touched into gold, (Including Gale) and the same egg they had to slingshot off the island.

"And I am NOT going to take ANY chances with that ring! After MY history with ancient stuff, I sure have a reason not to!" Then Poppy turned away. The others looked at each other with concerned looks.

"Stella… I'm afraid I have to agree with Poppy…" Willow said gently.

"Me too!" Luca chirped "the pig thing was Really Really scary!"

"I'm surprised to say this but… Poppy is right." Dahlia sighed

"after all the things we've been through… we shouldn't take any chances with that thing." Stella took a deep breath and sighed.

"okay guys. besides, I wasn't planning on keeping the stupid thing anyway." Then set it on top of one of the smaller stacks of treasure.

"Okay Everyone, were done here. And we have a picnic to get to!"

"Yes! That pie is calling out Luca!" Luca cheered then ran up the stairs. Willow giggled at how excited Luca looked. She turned around and saw the critters playing in the treasure, she then made some clicking noises and the critters stopped and ran over to her. Emily landed on Willow's hat while she laughed a little then walked up the stairs with Autumn, Peter, and Gus following her. Dahlia watched them with a dumbfounded expression on her face

"I will never understand how she gets along so well with wild critters." Dahlia muttered as she headed up. Poppy began to walk up, then Stella took a few steps up the stairs…

" _I'm breaking out…"_ Stella froze in place. It sounded like a deep and powerful voice, but it was as loud as a whisper.

" _This was bound to happen… why was I such a fool?"_ Stella turned around and looked into the room. This voice sounded like a girl. But it was no louder than a whisper as well. _Am I imagining things?_ Stella thought. She stared at the ring in silence….

"Hey Stella!" a voice behind her suddenly appeared. Stella yelped in surprise, then turned around and saw it was only Poppy.

"Poppy…" Stella growled in annoyance.

"Sheesh, sorry. I was walking up when I noticed you weren't behind me. I went down a few steps and saw that you were just standing here staring at that ring."

"Oh, sorry…" Stella said while shaking her head.

"I thought I heard something… it's probably cuz I'm just hungry." Poppy chuckled

"Yeah, we would have eaten sooner but you know who tried to trash our picnic! C'mon! Let's hurry before the others eat up all the food!" Then headed back up the stairs. stella followed but took one last glance at the ring.

"Oh c'mon Stella…" She said to herself

"it's just a ring." Then walked up the stairs. But, after she left something very peculiar happened. The ring started having some blackish blueish sparks spark around it. Then in it's Shadow on the wall a large claw burst from ring.

….

 _With Stella…._

Stella walked up from the stair way and on to the grass. She looked at her friends, Willow was standing by the metal tree and she pulled on the same branch that Emily landed on. Then the ground beside the tree closed up. Then the friends walked back over to their stuff and put their picnic back together. They picked up where they left off and started eating. Even the critters!

"Hey guys?" Stella suddenly asked. Everyone looked at her.

"What is it?" Dahlia asked

"Well, I was just thinking… do you think there are other places out in this world?" everyone looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" Poppy asked

"I don't know… It's just a thought I suddenly had… it's just that… you know the Golden egg?" everyone nodded as to say: "Uh, duh"

"Well, what about _before_ that? Before the king of golden island, before the egg, before Gale's book, and before golden island was ever discovered. Was their something else there once?" Poppy shrugged

"I don't know… probably just 'stuff' nothing important. Besides if it was, someone would have told us by now!"

"Well, maybe they don't know. I don't know where these thoughts came from, but I can't help but wonder that there could be more to our very world's history then we have ever imagined…" everyone stopped for a minute then looked back at Stella.

"Stella, does this have something to do with that ring?" Dahlia asked

"…maybe…" she seemed unsure of her answer.

"Come on Stella! Get some food in that tummy of yours! You'll feel better!" Luca begged. Stella smiled back at him, she loved her friends dearly she really did. Sometimes they were like family, the only family Luca has ever known.

"Alright, alright. I'll eat if it makes you feel better Luca." Stella laughed then started munching on the veggies. As they ate they talked about their battle with the pigs and how fun it was. But right in the middle of their lunch Willow looked up and saw dark clouds appear in the sky. Dahlia saw Willow looking up, so she looked up too!

"Hmmm… that's strange I swore I checked the weather moniter in my lab before we left, and it didn't show any signs of rain today…"

"Well, looks like you need to get that thing fixed Dahlia. " Poppy said as she started putting the food away.

"Wait! So, the picnic is over?" Luca asked sadly

"Don't worry Luca, we can always go again some other day." Willow said trying to comfort him. As the others were packing up, there was a sound. Everyone stopped, it almost sounded like an explosion but under ground and over by the metal tree there was a rumbling noise.

"G-g-guys I think something is down there…." Willow studdered, Luca stepped a little closer to her.

"uh… don't worry, there is nothing down there! Even if there was there is NO WAY it can get out of that underground treasure chamber-" dahlia was cut off again when a Ray of dark purple shot up from the passageway destroying both the fake tree and doors. Everyone was dumbfounded. And kinda scared.

"Uhhhh…" was all she could get out. Then a trail of black mist made it's way out of the hole in the ground. Everyone stared at it silently. It stopped. It was few yards away from them, then it began to take form of something… it had arms and hands with sharp claws on them, legs and wearing what looked like boots on it's feet, it had a dark purple torn cape and had two horns on it's head that looked like large purple crystal shards and the rest of it was black and had a dark misty arua around it. It was facing away from them so they couldn't see it's face. And it couldn't see them.

"For so many centuries… I was actually imprisoned for over a thousand years." It's vocie sounded very powerful also very dark. It turned over to the destroyed entrance to the treasure room.

"I don't even know where I am… or how I got here… well no matter I will finish what a started!

"W-w-who's that?" Luca whispered very silently to his friends.

"I don't know, probably a guy that all of us will see in our nightmares! " Poppy whispered back a little loudly. And the dark figure heard this and turned around to see the Stella flock. When he turned around they saw his face: it looked like a small cloud of mist with red Glowing eyes he seemed to be wearing a type of battle uniform that was also dark purple with a spiked belt. He looked at them and he smiled evilly a bit when he did they saw he had some white teeth that looked pretty sharp…

"Well now, it appears a group of pathetic creatures have over heard my thoughts." Stella did not take that thing calling her and her friends "pathetic" very well. She attempted to charge at him but Poppy quickly grabbed her tail and pulled her back.

"Now how cute is that? A little bird is trying to attack me after the true fact I stated?" he laughed darkly

"Well, after my imprisonment I guess I could use a warm up only..." a dark sparking ball appeared in his hand and aimed it at Stella and her friends

"None of you will be alive afterwards…" then fired the ball

"Guys! We have to move!" Stella yelled then the ball made contact we the ground infront of them and there was a small explosion….

 ***Dramatic music* CLIFF! HANG! ER! What is this strange dark creature? Are Stella and the others okay? And was Poppy right about all ancient things being bad news? All questions will be answered NEXT TIME! Just so you know I updated chapter 2 of this story so you might want to check it out. Glowing Gem out!**


	5. Who are you?

**Hey everyone! Last time we left of I believe Stella and her friends were attacked by a dark creature. Are they okay? Let's look! Read and review! please.**

As the smoke cleared the creature looked confused. All the stuff that the birds had brought with them was destroyed but the animals themselves were not there.

"Huh? That's strange…" he said to himself as he looked around while rubbing his chin. "I don't see any bodies… not even of those little bug things." He eventually spotted them at the edge of the clearing with stella panting from running.

"well I'm quite impressed. Normally the target would not have moved out of the way in time and been completely obliterated." Stella looked at Willow.

"Willow, take Luca and the critters and go hide! Me, Dahlia, and Poppy will take care of this guy!" She ordered. Willow looked at her concerned .

"Are you sure? He looks powerful… you might get hurt."

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." She smiled. Willow then nodded and picked up Luca then Poppy quickly slid in between them and stella. And she seemed to be sweating a lot. She smiled nervously.

"A-a-actually! I was thinking that **I** could go protect Luca and the critters while you, Dahlia, and Willow fight that guy!" everyone just looked at her with looks that said Yeah… not buying it.

"VERY FUNNY!" Dahlia groaned loudly while rolling her eyes. Then Poppy was shoved from behind by Peter and gus and flew two feet ahead of Stella and Dahlia. Also she got her beak stuck in the ground. Willow then ran into the forest with Luca and the critters in tow. Then Luca shouted out "Good Luck!" before they disappeared from the clearing. Stella and Dahlia looked at their opponent but then sweatdropped when they saw Poppy trying to pull her beak out of the ground. And she did. The dark creature shook his head in disbelief of what had occurred.

"It's ironic. The girl in the hat appears to be younger then that yellow blob. And she's more mature." He said to himself but Poppy heard the part where he called her a 'Yellow blob '

"Okay buddy, you want a piece of me!?" Poppy asked him angrily. The creature seemed unfazed by her threat though.

"I really shouldn't be wasting my time here. I have more important business to attend to."

"Who are you even? What are you?" Stella demanded

"I have no reason to explain myself to the likes of you!" he suddenly shouted " If you leave now when you have the chance I may spare your lives." Stella glared at the creature.

"Like we will." Stella responded sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"Well then, if it's a death wish you want… so be it…" then before the girls could do anything they were thrown back by a dark blue forcefeild. That the creature had created. Stella jumped back up and growled.

"Poppy! Use your Tornado dive attack!" Stella ordered

"Awwwww, why do I have to attack him first?" Poppy whined

"He called you a 'Yellow blob.'" Stella reminded. That did it.

"REVENGE!" Poppy shouted as she charged at the creature and jumped above it prepared to use her attack. But the creature suddenly poofed into black mist and Poppy went right through it.

"What the?" she asked confused then the creature the recarnated it's self right behind her!

"How sloppy…" he said then Poppy turned around just in time to see him shoot some sort of gel substance from his hand and Poppy was stuck to one of the small trees. Leaving two more birds left to fight. Dahlia then charged at the creature. He smirked and his claw was about to intercept her when she suddenly vanished. Then reappeared behind his head. Dahlia then used he science fu attack and kicked his head causing him to bow it down. Dahlia smiled proudly but he looked up and turned around to look at her as if nothing had ever happened.

"That was a kick? Ha! That felt more like a finger tap. I only bowed my head to give you false victory." He mocked. Then lifted his hand and the ground under Dahlia pulled her in halfway. Then the ground turned to stone.

"Wha? But… t-that's not possible! Ra! I can't get out!" Dahlia cried out. Stella was the only one left to fight " _this is NOT going well…"_ Stella thought as she saw two of her best friends trapped. Then she had an idea. _"Let's see if that freak can handle two attacks."_ She thought with glee then pulled out her trusty bubble wand. Then used her pink flash and jumped off the surrounding trees then kicked the creature in the chest which actually sent him back a few feet. Stella then put herself in a bubble. Which was going to be a mistake very soon. And the creature shot his dark balls at her only to be deflected by the bubble. Stella smirked and gave him a raspberry. But unlike any other enemies stella fought this one didn't get angry or frustrated. In fact he walked calmly up to the bubble Stella was in and stopped right infront of her. Then raised his hand and gently placed it on the bubble.

"What are you doing?" Stella asked confused. And a little sacred.

Then starting from his hand the bubble started to turn a blackish purple. When stella pecked at the dark parts of the bubble they were hard. VERY hard. She then realized what was happening! The creature was trapping her inside her own bubble! Stella quickly tried to pop what was left, but it was too late the entire bubble was now blackish purple. Then the creature he removed his hand.

"Well, you and your friends are confident. I'll give you that much. But still…" he paused.

"Very foolish and naïve." He smirked

Stella was not taking this well at all. Fighting pigs was one thing, but this guy was a whole other story. She tried to break out of the bubble by pecking, using her pink flash, even jumped up and down real hard. But nothing was working.

"You are messed up man! MESSED UP!" Poppy yelled at him. The creature said looked at her annoyed.

"Maybe I should have also gelled your beak shut too…" he pondered out loud. Then looked back to the entrance of the treasure room. He wrapped himself in his cape and walked over to it he was going to go down again. Until…

"Well thank goodness Willow and Luca hid when they did. At least they didn't have to go through this." Poppy sighed out loud

"Willow and Luca?"

They three birds turned to see the creature look at them. He stopped when heard the names.

"so those are the names of the two blue birds you sent away…" then smiled " I had completely forgotten about them. Thanks for the reminder." Stella and Dahlia both took deep breaths glared at Poppy and yelled simultaneously

"POPPY!" Poppy then sweatdropped.

"Uh… whoops…" she said nervously. Stella groaned " _maybe that guy SHOULD of gelled her beak shut."_ She thought

"Don't hurt them!" Stella begged "Luca is just a toddler. Willow is timid and doesn't want to get into fights. And they're both innocent!"

"Really?" He asked "Then that changes things quite a bit…" he smiled and his body turned back into black mist and floated into the shadows of the trees. However the dark clouds were still above them. But stella and the others didn't care. They figured that the monster had left. Willow and Luca had seen everything from inside a bush.

"Is… is that meanie gone?" Luca asked

"Looks like it…" Willow responded "C'mon we need to go help stella and the others!" she, Luca, and the four critters jumped out of the bush and ran into the clearing.

"Stella! Dahlia! Poppy! Are you guys alright?!" Willow asked as she and the others approached.

"Well apart from me being stuck in the ground, Poppy being glued to a tree, and Stella trapped in a bubble prison we're great!" Dahlia remarked sarcastically

"Oh! Okay" Luca smiled clearly not understanding dahlia's sarcasm.

"We'll try to get you out. Only how did-" before Willow could even finish. A dark red vine had wrapped around luca's supposed "throat" and pulled him of of the ground.

"LUCA!" everyone cried. Willow was about to use her vortex spin at the vine but then another red vine appeared, wrapped around her and held her to the ground. Autumn and the other critters sensing the distress attempted to attack the vines but a light blue ball of light hit them imprisoning them in a ice cube.

"Wha-? Hey!" Stella growled angrily and spun around, and sure enough she saw the dark monster holding up one of his claws and a dark red glow was coming from it.

"What do you think your doing!? You said you wouldn't hurt them!" stella shouted. The creature only smiled and shook his head.

"Now, you jump to assumptions much to quickly my dear. When you told me more about your friends, I said ' that changes things quite a bit.' But I didn't say I wouldn't harm them." He paused and continued.

"*sigh* I don't even know why I'm wasting my time with the five of you anyway. I might as well just get rid of you! Starting with him!" he yelled pointing at luca, who's pupils shrunk to the size of blueberries when he heard that.

"WHAT!?" The others shouted.

"No! Wait!" Stella began but the monster made a fist and slowly squeezed it causing the vines to slowly tighten. Causing luca to choke. Then started to cry and a few tears fell from Stella's eyes too. She and the others could do nothing but watch their youngest friend about to be killed.

 _In the treasure chamber_

The ruby ring was lying on the floor when a spark of light emerged from it floated in air as it began to grow and take form. And a green hooded bird with a cape and staff fell on the floor. (She was wearing the hood on her head and only half her face was visable) as she regained consciousness she looked up and checked her surroundings. "okay… now that I had had time to think about it… using the ruby imprisonment spell might not have been my greatest idea. Then again nether was going after Mertaclede by myself in the first place… Wait! how much time was I inside that ring? And… where am I?!" she then realised she wasn't any where familiar.

"hmm. The ring must have some how been brought here… Oh! Wait! Where's the ring!?" she looked around frantically and her eyes fell on it lying on top of one of the small stacks of treasure. She took a sigh of relief and picked it up.

"Well I can worry about the details later… thankfully Mertaclede forgot to take the ring when he escaped…" then she heard a familiar vocie from above the chamber and out side.

"*sigh* I don't even know why I'm wasting my time with the five of you anyway. I might as well just get rid of you! Starting with him!" the girl instantly recognized the voice. And picked up her staff.

"WHAT!?" she heard some unfamiliar voices shout. The girl realized that some people where in grave danger. She quickly yet stealthily went up the stairs just as she heard

"No! Wait!" she reached the top of the stairs and apparently due to the situation no one noticed her. but she couldn't belive what she was seeing.

She saw five birds trapped in dark spells. But what really caught her attention was that a blue bird that looked at least two was being strangled by vines. But she knew that these were not regular vines. The girl saw the culprit behind all of this standing six feet ahead of her. The bird gritted her teeth. She knew she had to help those poor people and she had to help the little one first. Then she had an idea!

…

Luca was really starting to panic. he didn't want to die like this! Actually he didn't want to die period. All of them couldn't believe how cruel this creature was! Stella and the others were scared to! This was supposed to be a relaxing picnic! And they thought Gale and her minion pigs were the worst of it. But turns out not.

"say good bye, child." The monster growled and squeezed his fist once more…

…

…

*SLASH!* A light pinkish greenish blur cut through the vines holding Luca. he fell back on the ground free of the vines and began coughing heavily. the blur hit the tree behind her and it was revealed that it was some sort of dagger.

"What!?" the creature shouted both shocked and angry.

"Huh?" Poppy asked

"eh…?" Dahlia asked

"Hold on…" Stella responded

" wha…!" Willow was almost speechless. The creature spun around and his frustration intensified at who he saw.

"You…" he growled

"Of COURSE you would show up! I swear your just as much as an annoyance as your parents!" stella looked over and she saw what appeared to be another bird (she could tell because she could see the beak. ) But she couldn't really make out the rest of it because their hood was casting a shadow on the bird's face.

"Well, Mertaclede I'm shocked at you… attacking innocent bystanders for your own amusement." Stella could tell just by that vocie that the bird was a girl.

"Really? Your shocked that I would attack ones who would in my eyes be a 'waste of space' and not caring if there innocent or not?" the girl was silent for a few moments…

"Your… right I completely believe that…. But that pleasure of yours has put you at a disadvantage." She said smugly

"Oh is that so?" Mertaclede asked in a not believing tone while his left hand began to spark. "Well it's going to take more than that staff of yours to protect you!" then shot a dark lightning bolt at her. But somehow it was blocked. And the girl didn't even move.

"How-" then the bird held up the ruby ring.

"you dropped this back In that chamber. Who's helpless now?"

Mertaclede then growled.

"No! I should have taken that ring when I had the chance!" Then he formed back into black mist and started floating high above the bird very fast. She began shooting balls of light from her staff but they were all dodged. Frustrated she jumped up and tried to fire a light ball directly at him but then Mertaclede quickly teleported behind her and shot a dark ball at her back causing her to scream and fall down dropping her staff in the process. He then dropped down infront of her. The girl looked up and saw Mertaclede's hand glow red and the ruby ring began to float towards him. But then…

"Gah!" he shouted and the ring dropped. The bird quickly snatched it and looked back at Mertaclede. His eyes were flashing from red to blue. Then he gave her a glare.

"You got lucky! I need to be somewhere else! I've wasted too much time here!" then tuned back into black mist an began to leave (for real this time)

"Get back here!" the girl shouted and attempted to chase after him when she remembered the birds. Turning back to look at them. Luca was trying to break the critters out of the ice with a stick but it was doing little effect. Stella turned and looked at the girl silently asking for help. The girl looked at them and back to where Mertaclede had fled and back to them. She then sighed and walked over.

"That won't work on _that_ kind of ice young one." She said while walking past luca. She then jumped up and pulled her dagger out of the tree. _Luckily the spells Mertaclede used are basic_ she added mentally. First she walked over to Willow and cut the vines holding her with her dagger. Then went over to the block of ice. She shook her staff twice and the crystal on top turned a reddish orange, then tapped the ice cube with it and it shattered freeing the critters. Then she went over to Poppy. She spun her staff and blue sparks began to appear from it. The sparks landed on the gel and the gel melted.

"ooooo!" Poppy awed amazed as she slid down the tree. Then the girl went to Dahlia. She put the bottom of her staff on the stone chanted silently and the ground the owl was trapped in returned to normal freeing her.

"Fascinating…" Dahlia remarked as she stepped away. Then she went over to Stella and Looked at the bubble she was trapped in. At first she didn't really know what to do. But then she had an idea!

"Okay I'm going to get you out… but you might want to step back a little." She instructed. Stella then raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Please, just do it." She answered gently yet a bit firmly too. Stella sighed she didn't really like being told what to do, but she also didn't like being trapped like a caged bird ethier. So she obeyed. Then the bird's staff began to glow and she pulled out her dagger. With tremendous force she stabbed it into the bubble with it and surprisingly the bubble was greatly cracked. Then jumped up swung her staff at the bubble and the second it made contact the bubble vanished into sparks causing both Stella and the dagger to fall. Now that she was finally out of that stupid bubble Stella got a good look at that dagger.

It's blade was pink and lime green (kinda like a tide dye shirt) and had a bit of a curve to it, and the handle part was bronze with a small layer of crystal on the border of where the blade meets the handle. And the bottom of the handle had a small white diamond on it. The mysterious girl picked up the dagger and opened her cape. Apparently the was a strongly sewn scabbard in side her cape. She put the dagger back inside and turned away from Stella and the others. Stella was about to thank her when…

" What were you thinking!?" the girl scolded

" huh?"

"it was foolish of you to be taking on that monster by yourselves! You nearly got killed! I mean you would have to live under a rock to not know how dangerous-" the girl was cut off by Stella.

"now whoa whoa whoa… listen here, we have no idea who that guy was and you're talking like we do. We didn't know he was THAT strong or cruel. And as a matter of fact we have no idea who you are." The girl spun around at her, Stella and her friends still couldn't see her face. They thought she was going to yell but, the girl didn't…

"What do you mean have no idea who that was?" she asked surprisingly calm. Then looked them over." And… well to be fair… I haven't seen any of you before… and I don't even know where I am."

"You're joking!" Poppy suddenly blurted out " Golden Island is where tons of birds come to relax and beat up pigs!"

"Beat up pigs!?" she asked shocked "Why, in the world would you want to do that!?"

"…" Well that left Stella and her friends speechless and there beaks were hanging wide open. It was like this bird didn't know ANYTHING about it! The girl then saw their shocked looks. _I don't know what time I'm in. but things definitely have changed. I'll ask more about that later but right now I'd better get on to more important questions…_ she thought

" _*Cough*_ anyways, I've never heard of golden Island before…""

"Well.. err… perhaps you can maybe tell us where your from…" Dahlia asked after getting over her shock

"well, if you must know… I'm from Crystal Island."

"Crystal Island?" Stella and the others asked simultaneously.

"Well, we have the crystal caves here on golden island. But we've never heard of a crystal _island_." Willow explained.

"You haven't?" the girl asked, then mentally slapped herself.

"No, of COURSE you haven't…" then sighed.

"Look, this might sound odd… but…" then took a deep breath.

"what year is it?" and just like she expected the whole group looked her like she had lost it.

"2016. Why?" Stella answered

" _The 20_ _th_ _century!?"_ she muttered under her breath shocked the her thoughts began racing. _but what of Crystal island? I know it sunk into the ocean thanks to Mertaclede… but will it rise up again? Or will it remain at the bottom? Only very few people survived but maybe my friends survived? No they were still on the island and I do remember the island took five minutes to sink! So there's no possible way they could have gotten off and, my mother… maybe she escaped, oh who am kidding!? Even if they did get off they would all be dead by now! And I…_

"Hey you okay? Your swaying around on awful lot… like your about to pass out…" Poppy asked while interrupting her thoughts.

"yes, I'm fine…" she answered weakly.

"Hey since your not from here would you like to come over at our place? You know so we can get to know each other and all that." Stella asked

"Um.. well I suppose so, now really what's the harm?"

"Yay! We're having someone over!" Luca cheered

"Okay, now if you don't mind Luca and I have to salvage something from the pile of broken pieces that USED to be all of our stuff." Poppy said then walked over the pile with luca following her And started rummaging through it.

"Speaking of, who was that guy that attacked us?" Dahlia asked

"That was Mertaclede. He's the demon of darkness…" the girl explained "He's responsible of so much destruction and as you saw has no heart, he's smart, he's cruel, he's powerful, and he barely even has a face…"

"I'll say… I've never seen anyone like that! The face bit too! And your basically saying he popped out of ring?" stella asked

"Well, in a way… he was imprisoned inside it. In order to keep him from harming anyone else. But that didn't seem work very well."

"Which brings me to question I forgot to ask." Stella began. "When this Mertaclede was about to finish us you came out of nowhere! I mean it was obvious you came up from the treasure room, but you weren't there when we came down. Neither was mertacl- what's his face. So, just how did you get here?" the girl sighed softly. Then answered….

"because… because I was the one who imprisoned him. It was a last resort to stop him from harming anyone else but he pulled me inside with him. "

"SAY WHAT!?" Everyone in the area shouted even Poppy and luca looked up from the pile they were digging in.

"I'll explain more later. Right now I'd say it's best to get back to your 'place'. Knowing Mertaclede he might come back to attack again. Even though I'm sure he's left the island."

"She's right Stella. I don't want to bump into that guy again!" Willow shivered.

"Well if that's the case, you'd better bring your critter friends with us Willow." Stella instructed

"Luca…" Poppy whimpered as she pulled out a destroyed pastry of peanut butter and chocolate.

"I'm sorry but the pie didn't make it…"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Luca cried "I-I never even got a slice…" he sobbed. While luca was crying something caught Poppy's eye. So she walked closer to the pile and dug around in it a bit then pulled out the i-pod which miraculously survived the blast.

"Well at least _one_ of our things made it…" Poppy sighed. Then picked up Luca (who stopped crying) and started walking out of the clearing as everyone followed. Stella then looked to the mysterious girl.

"Anyway, I don't think we had a proper introduction yet… I'm Stella!" she said with a smile

"my name is Dahlia." Dahlia introduced as well.

"My name is Willow…" Willow said shyly "the critters here are named Peter Gus Emily and Autumn." And pointed to each one in that order.

"My name is POPPY!" Poppy greeted rather loudly scaring Willow yet again. Then she gave the yellow bird a dirty look.

"Hi I'm luca!" luca said innocently.

"so, now that you know our names what's yours?" Stella asked. The girl then stopped walking and everyone looked at her. Then she looked up at them and her hood went up a bit revealing most of her face (except the top of her head and forehead) they saw she had two beautiful deep sapphire blue eyes. And her feathers were minty green. And Stella swore she saw a slight light misty aura around her but paid no mind to it. The girl smiled then answered

"My name… is Calypso."

 **And done! Hey everybody! Sorry I took so long! Again… arghhhhhhh! Sorry I get distracted an awful lot… anyway I really hope you like this chapter and this story and it's just getting started. I'm REALLY excited to write further into this story. Oh by the way I know I aid earlier that Gale and her pigs weren't going to have a big role but the're not going to be minor characters and I'm giving them like a supporting role or something like that… But if you don't like that please don't hate this story! Just read a little bit and see how you like it. Anyway this chapter wasn't dark… was it? I hope not…**

 **Anyways see you next time! Glowing gem**

 **Update: yeah I noticed some confusion when Calypso thought it was the 20th century but I can explain! Before Calypso was imprisoned she had saw her home sink into the ocean along with everyone on it! And was realeased from the ring many years later. And unlike Mertaclede, she didn't know how long she was actually in there when she was freed. So how shocked was Calypso when Stella told her the year? Shocked enough to get the _21st_ century wrong! So basically she had just gone through a a traumatic time. (There's actually more to it but you'll find out later) and she was freed in a place she did not recognize, had to save a bunch of stangers from Mertaclede, and she was told it was 2016! So after everything that had happened and the information she is being told now, was a little much for her brain to handle. So can you really blame her for getting wrong!?**

 **Whew! Had to get that off my chest! Why I didn't say that earlier? I don't know. Sorry about the misunderstanding, but now that's done we can move on! Thank you!**


	6. Rise up

" _ **If only. I knew. How to fix it all I would. If only. One heart. All alone did any good. But I feel so small… what can I do? at all… when the world has turned upside down…"**_ **oh! Sorry! I was singing "when the world turns upside down." It's in the movie, Legends of Oz: Dorothy's return. Another reason I haven't been updating much is because I'm in my school's musical. Anyway,** __ **not too much action in this chapter it's going to be mostly a conversation but something interesting happens near the end of this chapter! So sit back, relax and enjoy the story! Read and review! ;)**

"Uhhh… Stella?"

"Yes, Poppy?"

"Our guest… Calypso was it?"

"Yeah?"

"She's kinda scaring me."

"How? All she's doing is staring at the ocean." it's been ten minutes since the Stella flock had gotten back to their tree. And their guest Calypso hasn't said a word after she told them her name. In fact she even refused take down her hood. This at first struck the group as a bit odd, but then Willow reminded them that she wears her hat 95% of the time. But Stella was a bit curious on who this bird was and where Crystal island was. But more importantly, Stella wanted, no _needed_ to know more about that ring. She had to make sure that It wasn't like the golden egg!

"Look I don't mean to be a judging bird, Stella. But she said that the demon guy pulled her into the ring with him! And she also claimed she was from an island we never heard of before! How do we know she's not a threat?" Poppy was really fun to have around. But right now she was really starting to get on Stella's nerves.

"Well, Poppy that girl just saved our lives! Therefore we should show our utmost gratitude and respect. After all it's the polite thing to do." Stella smiled. Apparently Willow decided to say something. She's also someone who loves to help people.

"Willow's right! Besides with that demon on the loose we could use all the knowledge we can get! But I know for a fact that he has the power to bring the world to it's knees." Dahlia added.

"We don't have knees." Poppy stated

"It's a figure of speech Poppy!" Dahlia groaned

"I'm going to go talk to her." Stella finally said.

"really? I mean she's been silent ever since we got here!" Dahlia explained.

"And she's been looking at the ocean like she's in a trance…" Willow pointed out "Trust me. I tried talking to her earlier and she didn't say a word. How are you going to get her attention?"

"Well, I was thinking of going up to her asking if she's alright, then telling her about our island and about myself. Then-" Just then Luca walked up to Calypso and tugged on her cape. Walked next to her and chriped

"You're pretty!" Calypso then looked down at him surprised.

"Why… thank you." She said. Luca wasn't just saying that to be nice. Calypso really was beautiful!

"Can… we talk to you? I wanna talk!" luca asked innocently.

"Oh! Sorry if I seemed distant. I was just thinking again… of course I would like to talk. I have a few questions of my own."

"okay!" luca sang. Stella and the others just stared at them. Shocked.

"…Or, that might work." Stella finished.

 _At Gale's castle_

Hansome pig was standing on Gale's balcony looking through the telescope.

"Hmmm… that's strange. I could have sworn it was going to rain…" then he heard muttering. He turned around and saw Gale. Who did not look happy.

"So, uh… Gale" hansome pig said nervously.

"how was your shower?" apparently Gale was dirty after that fight with Stella and her friends and had decided to go wash up.

"Augh! Never mind that! Wasn't it supposed to rain?! Maybe the rain would have spoiled their picnic."

"Uh… well no… the storm clouds were only in the sky for a few minutes… then drifted away. But I took the liberty of looking through your telescope and spying on Stella and the others for you. And a saw a pile of junk lying in the middle of the clearing they were at!"

"Hang on! Let me see!" gale said as she shoved handsome pig out of the way. And sure enough a pile of junk was lying in the clearing.

"Well _something_ had to have happened, because I think that pile of junk is all of their stuff destroyed." Their was a hint of worry in her vocie that was not missed by handsome pig. Gale then quickly turned the telescope in the direction of the big tree. She let out a small 'whew' when she saw Stella and her friends there. But then noticed someone else there with them and zoomed in on Calypso.

"Huh? Who's that girl their with?" she asked

"Huh? Let me see!" handsome pig then looked into telescope. Then three minon pigs came walking by talking then saw Gale and hansome pig on the balcony and stopped.

"Nope, never saw her before."

"Never saw who before?" one of the three pigs asked. Gale and handsome pig quickly turned around after hearing the voice.

"oh it's you three…" Gale said with disgust. "What have I told you about sneaking up like that?!"

"Sorry Gale. We just saw you and handsome pig talking. Does Stella have a new friend?"

"Hey! This is none of your business!" Handsome pig quickly said. "Gale always does what she does and will not-HEY!" he was cut of when one of the pigs snuck by him and was looking through the telescope.

"wow! That bird that's with them is really pretty!" then he heard a growl and turned around to see Gale with an angry look on her face.

"I-I-I mean when I'm not looking at you!" he stuttered then looked back into the telescope.

"Which I'm not because she's really pretty and has a ruby ring!" he said very quickly. Gale was about to have a meltdown when she stopped herself.

"Wait she has a what?" the quickly ran over and shoved the pig into handsome pig and looked into the telescope. Gale zoomed in closer on Calypso and she was holding a beautiful silver ring with a flawless ruby on it. Gale then made a toothy grin. Gale had a love of treasure but she hasn't been as obsessive of gold ever since she was turned into it. _But that ring isn't gold_ Gale thought. _A gorgeous ruby ring, image me wearing it on my crown or cape! It's shine! It's glow it's beauty!_ Gale then fantasized herself with it admiring it's beauty in the light.

"uh…. Gale?" handsome pig asked. Gale was looking up in the sky fluttering her eyes and maybe drooling. When Handsome pig addressed her she instantly came out of her fantasy.

"Oh! Sorry about that!" she said embarrassed. "you four are coming with me!" Gale ordered as she left the balcony. The pigs shared confused glances then followed her.

"Where are we going?" another one of the minion pigs asked.

"Why, to steal that ring of course!" Gale smirked. "But instead of a full on attack This time were going to be using _stealth_ " the three minion pigs looked confused. Then handsome pig rolled his eyes.

"She means being really quiet and not being seen by the birds or their little critter friends!" he explained

"Ohhhhhhh." The pigs said and brightened up in understanding.

 _At the big tree_

"So I see, this feud between birds and pigs has been happening for years. Because the pigs stole the eggs of the birds that would one day hatch. planning to eat them." Calypso had asked Stella and her friends about the fighting with the pigs. And Stella had explained the reason to her. Stella had also told Calypso about herself and her friends and also told her about the things had happened on the island.

"But here the pigs have been stealing our stuff." Dahlia explained "most of that is because Gale told them to."

"And Gale is the name of the friend that left you I presume?" Calypso asked.

"Wow, you're a really good listener!" Stella complimented "yeah, she left us over a crown she found. Well she's not as cruel as she used to be. After I turned back from a golden statue. But she still loves treasure and all that. And she kinda likes causing trouble for us sometimes. Okay a LOT of times."

"And this golden egg nearly turned the island to stone? and you said it had manipulation powers? My, that all sounds dreadful."

"Well, now that you know all about us, would you like to share some things about you? we would like to know. Please?" Willow asked politely

"You have very good manners." Calypso smiled at her. Then that smile flattened "well, I suppose I'll tell you." Then took a deep breath. _I'd better bring this to them slowly_

"like I said before I'm from Crystal island. Crystal island was one of the largest islands in the world."

"How big are we talking?" Poppy asked

"As big as this island or piggy island?" Stella asked

" much _much_ bigger than this island. In fact when you saw it you could barely tell it was even an island! It looked more like the size of a small state or even a very small continent." calypso explained

"If it's that big why do you call it an island?" Dahlia asked

"Well… that still remains a mystery to me." Calypso answered causing everyone to anime fall.

"anyway, It was a beautiful place. It was made up of eight regions. And we were more ahead than other places."

"ahead?" Dahlia asked.

"we had books, brick buildings, paved roads, bakeries, libraries, a theater, lanterns, candles, even a park." Everyone just looked at her confused.

"Ummm… not to be rude but we already have all that. I'm still Not so sure what you mean by ahead." Dahlia remarked.

"You know I noticed something." Willow spoke up "every time you would bring up something about your island you would say: 'was'. Past tense. Why? Did something happen?" She spoke softly

"Yeah, And I looked at you and your not dressed like anyone else I've met. Plus when we told you it was 2016 you looked like you were going to faint. Even the way you speak is a bit different." Stella began

"And if Crystal island was that big, we would have known about it. But we don't." then stella's eyes widened "Are you trying to tell us something? You seem very hesitant about talking to us."

"…" Calypso didn't answer.

"*sigh* okay if you don't feel comfortable about this right now, we won't force you to tell us."

"It's my fault…" Calypso muttered loud enough for them to hear.

"Huh?" Poppy asked

"the reason you never heard of Crystal island… it's all my fault." She said sadly.

"What do you mean? What did you do?" Stella asked

"The reason is that…. Crystal island… sunk into the ocean…" she looked down then back at the group and began speaking again.

"I didn't mean for that to happen! All I tried to do was stop Mertaclede! You see this ruby ring I have isn't just some piece of fancy jewelry. It's an artifact that holds unbelievable power! From my knowledge It's main purpose is to be used for good intentions! Mertaclede planned to abuse it's power to gain his ultimate form to take complete control of not only Crystal island but our neighboring islands as well. The form that you all saw him take was just one of many forms. that wasn't his true form! But I can tell you right now that the only things that remain the same are his red eyes, his fangs, his claws, his cape, and sometimes his crystal like horns. Mertaclede stole the ring and fled to our tallest mountain. I didn't want his goal to be reached, and I was so desperate to stop him… I didn't think carefully. So instead of getting help, I ran off to stop him." Then looked down at her wooden neckalce. Stella could see A spark of sadness in her eyes.

"…Alone…"

 _With Gale and the four green idiots!_

"HEY! Who are you calling an idiot?!" handsome pig demanded

"Who are you talking to?" Gale asked annoyed

"Well, I was yelling at the- doh nevermind…" Gale and the pigs were making their way through the forest To get to the big tree and this time she was paying extra attention to the minion pigs to make sure none of them would run off and bump into the mother critter again. Gale looked ahead and saw the tree getting close. She stopped the pigs.

"Okay were here!" Gale sang! Then pulled them all into a near by bush.

"Uhhhhh… gale? What are we doing?" on of the pigs asked. Then Gale shushed him.

"SHHHHHHHH! Be a little more quiet!" she whispered " we're going to be moving closer to the tree every few seconds or so waiting for the new bird to set down the ring and walk away ! And when she does, we'll sneak up, steal it, and run away. All without being seen!"

"whatever you say…" handsome pig said while smiling and bouncing his eyebrows.

"Shut up!" gale snapped silently.

 _In the big tree,_

"I also had a teacher… he taught me many spells that work against Mertaclede. And can reverse his doings. Well the basic ones at least…"

" wait a second…" Poppy interupted "your saying that the spells Mertaclede used to kick our butts were only BASIC!?" Calypso nodded

"Yes. I might not have been there for most of the battle, but I know for a fact that he wasn't using his full power. He might have even just been toying with you."

"Okay, I really don't like that guy…" Poppy claimed

"Anyway as I was saying. My teacher taught me many spells. But I learned two that were very powerful. When I confronted Mertaclede I used my most powerful spell _the light cleanse._ Mertaclede had the ring nearly fully corrupted, what the light cleanser does is removed the darkness from the ring. Like cleaning it! It also weakens Mertaclede greatlybut that spell has a toll on me as well. I become greatly weakened as well. However when Mertaclede was in his weakened state he still had the power to send crystal island to the bottom of the sea… and I couldn't do anything to stop him. Even if I wasn't weakened I still couldn't of stopped the island from sinking! But I could stop Mertaclede from hurting anyone else so used my last resort, the ruby imprisonment spell and then…"

" when you used it Mertaclede pulled you in with him…" Dahlia finished

"When I first learned it I thought it would last forever… apparently not…"

"Wait a second…" Stella spoke. "Just how long were you inside the ring for?"

"When I was first freed it felt like a few days maybe a week… then when you told me the year… the 20th century is it?"

" 21st." Stella corrected

" _Apologies._ I now know how long I was imprisoned for. You may not believe me but…" she took one deep breath…

"I believe I was inside for about… _three-thousand_ years!"

" **WHAT!?** " Everyone shouted at the same time. Even the critters were looking at her shocked.

"I know it's far-fetched but it's the only possible explanation."

"How old are you?" Willow asked "I mean you just told us your 30 centuries old. But I mean you don't look that old!"

"well that's because when I was imprisoned I was fourteen and I still am. My age was apparently frozen inside the ring."

"uh… yeah… um… me, Stella, and everyone else need to have a little meeting." Poppy began akwardly.

"Will you excuse us?" Calypso nodded and picked up her staff (which was lying near by) and walked back over to where she was viewing the ocean. As soon as she was out of ear shot Poppy instantly said.

"I don't trust her."

"are you serious Poppy!?" Stella scolded "why not!?"

"she said she's 3000 years old! She's ancient!"

"So?"

"So how do we know she's not the bad guy?"

"poppy were you even paying ANY attention to what happened back in the clearing!? Mertaclede almost KILLED us! Calypso was the one who saved us!"

"okay, okay… so she's not the bad guy. But I still don't trust her…"

"just because she's ancient?" Dahlia asked

"Yup."

"That's cold Poppy. I can't believe your still clinging on to your history on ancient things." Willow glared

"yeah! and you're not even going to give her a chance!?" Stella growled

"uh huh. And I'm not taking any either!" Stella was about to snap at Poppy but she calmed herself down not wanting to startle the critters or alert Calypso.

"Poppy, look… I know you have a rocky history with ancient things we all do! But with that demon running free the whole world could be in danger! Calypso is our only source of knowledge and that ring and staff are our only weapons against him. You don't have to trust her… right now… but, maybe you might warm up to her! Given time. But you can't just judge someone like that! Please Poppy… just at least give her chance to prove herself trustworthy ." There was a dead silence not even luca and the critters made a peep. Poppy then sighed and said…

"All right… I give her a chance."

"Thank you!" Stella said with relief

"okay! You can come back now!" Stella called. Calypso then came back to the group and laid down her staff.

"Was my information too much for you?" she asked concerned

"Oh, no! It was shocking but not to much!" Dahlia insisted "is their anything else you would like to tell us?"

"Well I'm in despair that my friends most likely perished on the island when it sunk." She began slowly and sadly

"They were always their for me… they brought me joy, they taught me a few things too.. one of them was very close to me…" then held her neckalce.

"He meant so much to me… we were rarely even apart… and I had a mother she loved me and I loved her back… but N-n-now there all gone… never to return…" she was on the verge of crying.

"Whoa! Okay! If this is too much for you to handle don't tell us everything right now." Stella said gently

. Calypso nodded hot tears streaming down her cheeks .

"so… your that upset about what happened…" Dahlia started. "I'm really sorry to hear that…but could you at least tell us how long Mertaclede sent crystal island underwater for?"

"he said in his chant: _''till no living soul remembers Thee'_ but I don't know if it'll rise up… and.. and _"_

"Hey…" Willow whispered gently "It's okay, don't beat yourself up about what happened. Look, you helped us and we should help you!"

"Please… you… can't… you shouldn't get involved…" Calypso began to protest but Stella stopped her

"now, hold on…" she said "you don't know much about our time period so you basically need us! Besides, even though you may have lost your friends… trust me I've been though that myself, well sort of…When gale jumped into that volcano we thought she was gone. I was really upset and I was missing her. my friends… not really as much. Then I helped a pig, snuck him into my place, more pigs came, I was having trouble hiding them, then it was pretty much chaos. And turns out that gale survived And I am going off topic… the point is still they will be with you in spirit. They, and your mother… you don't want to let them down, now do you?" Calypso looked away…

"But… I… abandoned…"

"Stop blaming yourself!" Dahlia scolded " if your friends and mother cared about you as much as you said then they would know that what happened wasn't your fault!"

"So… please…" Stella whispered "…let your memories of them keep you happy…and let us help you… and we can be friends too." Calypso looked at Stella and everyone else.

"You… really mean that?" she asked. Stella nodded. Calypso began crying again, only these were tears of joy.

"Thank you…" she sniffed.

However due to the moment nobody noticed that the ring began to glow… only in eight different colors…

…

…

 _At the bottom of the sea somewhere…_

A very large island was sitting on the ocean floor. Then a green glow emitted from a part of it. Then a Yellow, then a cyan, then a purple, then a blue, then an orange, then a white, and finally a red. Then they all glowed brighter and brighter until you could barely look at it. It scared away all the nearby water wildlife. The lights dimmed

And so did the light in the ruby ring but then…

The lights lit up again only brighter and And then there was a loud rumble that sounded like a roar.

….

The ring then lit up so brightly it startled everyone in the big tree. Calypso grabbed it and looked at it.

"What…. What's happening?" Poppy asked

"I don't-" but before Calypso could finish Then there was a loud rumble that shook the entire island. Everyone did their best to keep their balance. Gale and the pigs were startled by the sudden rumbling too, only they lost their balance and fell out of their bush and into a thorn one… the rumbling didn't just effect golden island, piggy island felt it and even the main land in fact many places felt it. Calypso gripped on to her staff as a support, then the ring began to pull away from her like it was caught in a giant magnet. It flew out of her grasp and landed on the beach, just two yards away from the thorn bush Gale and her pigs landed in.

"No the ring!" Calypso shouted. Then ran over to the edge of the platform they were on.

"Hey where are you-" Stella began to ask but Calypso did the unexpected… she jumped off the edge of the platform. Stella and the others (including the critters) over to the edge and looked down and saw Calypso go the whole way down without landing on any of fungus. When she got three inches from the ground she some how slowed down her descent and landed unharmed and sprinted towards the ring. Stella and the others looked down shocked.

"How did she do that!?" Dahlia asked

"don't know, but right now less blabbing more jumping" Poppy said and head down quickly as everyone followed. Gale and the pigs peeked out of the thorn bush they landed in and saw the ring wasn't too far away… one of the pigs tried to go after it but Gale looked to the left, gasped, quickly grabbed him and pulled him back into the bush before the birds saw them. Calypso got to the ring but shielded her eyes with her cape. The ring had gotten so bright it was blinding. Stella and the others reached her but then looked away as well. Then the ring dimmed down. But the rumbling continued. Calypso Stella, Poppy, Dahlia, Willow, luca, and the critters the circled around the ring and looked at it. Then the ring began to float into the air, started to spark and a light red beam shot down into the ground and up into the sky.

"Calypso… what's happening?" Dahlia asked shocked.

"I…don't know. I've never seen it do this before." She answered

"Have you seen a ring do that before Gale?" one of the minion pigs whispered.

"No… no I have not." She answered shocked as well.

"Hey! Your crystal is flashing!" Stella said.

"Huh?" Calypso looked confused then looked at her staff and gasped. The egg shaped crystal on her staff was flashing from blue to white.

 _Could this possibly mean?_ She thought. Then some ancient looking symbols apeared on the ground in a circle fashion and began spinning. Then suddenly stopped like they locked into place. Calypso looked at the ring and saw serval small red colored orbs appear. But before anyone could even react. One of the orbs came zooming down and the second it touched Calypso she vanished. And the orb that touched her reappeared a few feet above the ring.

"AUGH!" everyone shouted. Then all the other orbs came zooming down.

"AHHHHH!" Everyone screamed and tried to run. Gale and the pigs ducked back into the bush.

"Stella! Hellllppp!" luca cried before one of the orbs caught him and he vanished too! And the orb above the ring got a bit bigger.

"WAHHHHHHHHH!" Dahlia yelled as she tried to teleport but before she could an orb caught her and she vanished. Emily tried to fly away like she attempted during the golden egg crisis but a orb hit her too! When Peter, Gus, and Autumn saw that, the tried to run into the forest but three orbs caught them!

"Those things are kidnapping critters too!?" Poppy asked while running. Willow was horrified about what just happened and was trying to run back to the big tree but the rumbling got more louder and more violent. In fact Willow lost her balance and fell down. And an orb was able to catch her too!

"Eep! Ste-" was all Willow could say before she vanished too.

"Oh, no!" Stella whimpered. Three of her best friends had vanished. And the orb above the ring looked to be about the size of her now.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, OH MY GOSH!" Poppy chanted as she ran as fast as she could but sadly another orb caught her. Stella stood there in horror. Then she looked up and sure enough an orb was headed her way.

"Well…" she muttered "looks like I'm done…" then the orb hit her and she vanished. Then the large orb and the ring began to float up higher. Gale, handsome pig and the three minon pigs were shocked at what had happened.

"Uh… should we try to leave now?" handsome pig asked

"Yeah… while we still can." Gale answered. But when the five of them turned around to run away they screamed. Five more orbs were flying right towards them and caught them. And in their place was a medium sized orb. The ruby ring stopped firing the beam and then both the ring and the large orb began sparking and took of nearly at the speed of sound with the medium orb following way behind.

 _In the center of the ocean_

" **this large tremor… is this why I'm here? Is it truly happening?"** Mertaclede was floating way above the ocean in a different form he had his cape wrapped around himself and his red eyes were still flashing but apart from that he just looked like some black mist in a cape. The rumbling was very loud here. Mertaclede looked down and saw a large figure appear under water that was getting bigger. The water was splashing wildly. Mertaclede quickly teleported to a safer distance and wait for about three minutes then it hit the surface. But it wasn't quite what Mertaclede expected to see…

He saw a huge chunk of Crystal burst from the water. Then demon was confused at first but as it rose higher he saw that it was the tallest mountain encased in crystal.

" **What in the…?"** and the island then kept on rising and the _entire_ _island was encased in crystal (more like a thick layer of crystal but the people and animals were frozen in chunks of Crystal )!_ Then the entire island finished rising. The rumbling stopped and the ocean then calmed down.

" **I don't understand…"** Mertaclede said to himself **"crystal island wasn't like this when it sunk."** He began to ponder on how this could have happened **" hmmm… let's see the island is In fact largest in the world but there's no way it could have encased it'self In crystal, And since that little brat was too weak to do anything so she couldn't have done this.** " He was stumped a bit then a realization hit him…

" **PENELOPE!"** he shouted angrily **"There's no doubt it was her… and I have a suspicion on how she did this but I have to make sure…"** then Mertaclede completely turned to mist and zipped on to the island and out of sight…

Five minutes later…

"AUGHHHHHH!" Stella, Poppy, Luca, Willow, Dahlia, the critters, and Calypso Were in the orb. it wasn't crowded. They saw the world around them moving by fast. Probably at the speed of sound… in front of them the ring was shining brightly and acting like a guide where it moved the orb would too. It felt like they were flying, but this was a completely different feeling than getting shot out of a slingshot. Calypso was the only one out of everyone who wasn't screaming. Then they slowed down and the world stopped moving by. Everyone was a bit confused but then the ring slowly moving down and the orb did as well. And what Stella and her friends saw made them scream again! They were at LEAST 5,000 feet above the ocean and they saw a small piece of land below them. Then the ring started moving down in a quick and circular motion. It felt like a roller coaster. The Stella flock began screaming AGAIN! As they got closer to the piece of land. It was wasn't small… it was HUGE! Calypso instantly recognized it.

"That's… that's Crystal island!" she exclaimed

"THAT LOOKS MUCH BIGGER THAN A FLIPPING ISLAND!" Dahlia shouted. As they moved closer Calypso gasped. The entire island was frozen in crystal! _How… how did this happen?_ She thought. She looked forward and saw they were headed towards a small sandy shore. Very fast. Everyone braced for impact but when they were five feet off the ground the orb stopped. The ring stopped glowing and landed on the shore. Then the orb vanished and everyone fell flat in the sand except for Calypso who landed on her feet.

"Ugh… my head is spinning…" Stella groaned.

"ohhh… my body feels like jelly…" Willow whispered weakly as she looked up slightly with her face covered with sand.

"Muuuh… I think those chips and lemonade are coming up…" Poppy groaned as she got up. Then her faced turned a pale green. Then she ran behind a nearby rock. Stella then got up and looked at Calypso who was staring at the sand. Calypso picked some sand up and let it fall.

"It's… real... I'm not dreaming…" she said quietly fascinated.

"Calypso… is this?" Stella began to ask, then Calypso turned around smiled and nodded.

"yes, this is crystal island… my home."

 **The end… of this chapter. Wow I know I said there wouldn't be much action in this chapter but there was more action in here than I anticipated! Anyway what adventures await Stella and her friends on this island? How did the island get incased in crystal? And Who is this "Penelope"? We will see you next time, on Angry Birds Stella: The ruby ring**


	7. Suprise call and the crystal

**Hi! I'm back! Now before you read this chapter I just want to let you know that there are going to be other OC's in this story . Oh and don't get mad but someone actually a four someone's from piggy island are going to be playing a minor roll in this story. So… still on board with this story or are you out of here?**

 **Hey! Wait! Don't leave! Look, I know that this sounds… unsatisfying to some of you reading this. But listen, it's not that bad as some of you might think. But just read it and see what you think. Hope you enjoy! Please read and review!**

 _Golden Island_

A small boat approaches the shores of golden Island.

"Come on! Can't this dumb thing go ANY faster?!" a young voice whined.

"Hey! I'm trying the best I can! And by the way… why Am I bringing you three here again?" another voice asked with a snort.

"Uhh… mainly because we saw you trying to escape with the eggs and beat you up then you started crying and begged us not to tell the other birds. And we said 'nope! Unless, you build a super fast boat! We're getting bored of guarding the eggs all day. And we've been wanting to make a surprise visit to golden Island to hang out with Stella and her friends for a bit.' And so not wanting to lose some teeth you agreed." Another young voice answered

"Heh, heh… yeah… we've been on the ocean for a day now! And the waves that happened earlier sure didn't help!" then they looked at the soaked engine.

"*sigh* not easy going faster with a wet engine." Thirty seconds later the boat hit the sandy shores.

"FINALLY! I was getting sea sick!" a third young voice sang. Three little blue birds then jumped off the boat. They all looked exactly alike! Mainly because the're triplets. Their names were Jay, Jake, and Jim. Or most of the time were called the blues. Then a pig with freckles tripped and fell out of the boat and face first into the sand. His name was… well… Freckles. The blues laughed at him for a few seconds. Then Jay turned around and looked at the big tree. He smiled excitedly and shouted "STELLA! GUESS WHO'S HERE!" there was no answer.

"Huh?" The blues looked at eachother confused. So they entered the big tree and tried again.

"HEY STELLA!" still no answer. Then the trio split up and kept calling

"HELLLLLLLOOOOOOOOO!? STELLA? GUYS!?" Jay shouted

"POPPY! IT'S THE AWESOME BLUE BIRDS THAT HELPED DURING THE BUBBLE CRISIS!" Jake called

"LUCA!? WILLOW!? DAHLIA!? ARE YOU GUYS PLAYING HIDE AND SEEK?" Jim yelled. When nobody answered they went back down onto the shore a few feet away from Freckles who was shaking the sand off himself.

"Okay... so Stella and the others aren't here right now…" Jake said as soon as they regrouped.

"Well… we can wait." Jim said

"YOU three can wait! I'm heading back to piggy island!" Freckles said as he climbed back into the boat.

"Adios boys!" he said. And tried to start the boat up but it made sputtering noises and wouldn't start

"what!? Oh come on!" he grabbed a wrench and went over to the engine to try and fix it.

"You better not die on me now! Why didn't I bring mechanic pig with me!?" he muttered under his breath. While Jim and Jake just stared at him Jay sighed a pulled out a cell phone (which was water proof) and turned it on. His brothers turned to him.

"Hey Jay, why do you have your phone out?" Jim asked

"Are you going to play games on it?" Jake questioned. Jay shook his head.

"Nope! I'm going to call Stella! She always has her phone on her." Jim's eyes widened

"what!? But you said you wanted to surprise her! And if we want to do that then we should wait!" Jay just shrugged.

"Hey, I do. and technically we still will… when I call her besides, I've been waiting too long! We were in a boat for a day with a pig! And survived some really loud shaking and big waves!" then he hit the call button for video chat.

"and, we usually video chat with her, so why not?" Jim and Jake laughed

"Yeah! We were looking forward to _seeing_ her after all!

 _On crystal island_

"So, _this_ is seriously crystal island?" Stella asked. Calypso had just told them that this was her home.

"Well… you sure weren't kidding when you said this island was big!" Dahlia chuckled "from what I saw up in the sky this island is way bigger than Golden island!" Calypso nodded and looked at the ring that was lying in the sand.

"um… is something wrong?" Stella asked.

"Huh? Oh! No… I'm just a bit confused."

"Confused?" poppy asked weakly after coming out from behind the rock.

"About what?" Stella asked. Before Calypso could explain a jingle was heard. It was a phone melody of the blues theme song. Calypso, not knowing what it was took about five steps back in surprise. (The sandy shore they were on was only about five yards wide, it was very small.) Stella knew exactly what it was and pulled out her phone. And just as she thought the blues were calling her through video chat.

" wow! I forgot I even had this with me." Stella said.

"what is that?" calypso asked. Stella looked at her phone and back at her.

"Oh, you mean this? It's called a cellphone."

"what's a cellphone?"

"Stella, just answer it. I'll explain it to her." Dahlia sighed and lead Calypso to the other end of the shore as she began to explain.

"You see, a cellphone is a small device that we use in this century for communication over long or short distances. It originated from…" while dahlia was talking, stella hit the answer button and surprisingly video chat opened and Stella saw the blues standing on a familiar shore.

"HI STELLA!" The blues said at the same time.

"Jay, Jake, and Jim?" Stella looked a little surprised

"You know I can _never_ tell those guys apart." Poppy whispered to Willow who shrugged.

"it's been awhile since you called" Stella continued. "Why are you calling?"

"Well, we wanted to know where you guys were." Jay said nervously

"why do you want to know- wait a second!" Stella took a closer look where the trio were and she immediately recognized it. "Are you guys on Golden island!?"

"Correct! " Jim smiled akwardly.

"Okay, well I wasn't expecting you guys to show up. And how exactly did you get to golden island?" It was clear that she wasn't upset.

" well, first off the reason we didn't call you about it earlier is because we wanted it to be surprise!" Jake explained. "And how we got here… well see for yourself." Then they shifted the phone so Stella and her friends could see freckles in the boat trying to fix the engine.

"oh… you had Freckles take you." Stella then giggled. "Wow, I wonder how red and the others thought about that!" after she said that the blues laughed nervously and looked at eachother.

"Uh… you guys _did_ tell the others Freckles was taking you?" Silence. "Do they know you left already?" More silence. "Did you even tell them you were going to be leaving!? Do any of them even know about this?!" Jay finally spoke.

"uhhh… before we answer just one question. Would you be mad at us for something we didn't do?"

"No. Why?"

" Because we didn't tell them."

"Oh my-" Stella growled angrily while shaking her head. Poppy and Willow looked at each other sweatdroped and said simultaneously "Oh no." Stella looked at the blues upset.

"Okay. N to the O! Look, if you had gotten permission from the others before coming to Golden island with Freckles I would have been cool with it. But you didn't! Red and the others are probably worried sick wondering where the heck you guys are! When Freckles is done fixing that boat I want you three to get your tail feathers back in there and get back to piggy Island!" She sounded like a mother lecturing her children.

"Uhhh… actually I think that might be a problem…" Jim answered, he was watching Freckles and had his back towards the others. Jay then turned his phone to show Freckles again. He was screwing in something. When he was done he smiled and beamed out "Finished!" but then the engine exploded turning him pitch black. He coughed out a small cloud of smoke, then the whole boat just completely fell apart! Freckles was standing in midair for a few seconds then fell on top of the pile. Jim then looked back into the screen and said, "we're stuck here." Stella shook her head in disbelief.

"You've got to be kidding me…" then sighed "Alright, since you don't have a boat anymore you guys _including_ Freckles will have to stay at the big tree until we get back. And call red and tell him were you guys are!"

"Okay." Jay was about to hang up but stopped himself.

"hey wait! You haven't even told us where on Golden island you are!" _Oh great how am I going to explain this to them?_ Stella thought.

"Well, the thing is… we're not on Golden island right now." The blues looked confused.

"Whatta ya mean you're not on Golden island?" Jim asked

"Well… you, see… it's a long story…" Stella was having a little trouble explaining. Poppy then grabbed the phone.

"Well, I'll shorten it! We went on a picnic, got attacked by Gale and her pigs, we whopped their butts, then we found a secret room, found an ancient ring, fought an ancient demon that whopped _our_ butts, then we we're saved and met an ancient girl, and then the tremors hit and the ring took us to an ancient island. Which is the one we just landed on three minutes ago. This one." Then Stella snatched back the phone.

"Thank you for clearing that up, Poppy…" Stella groaned as she did an eyeroll.

"Whoa! For real?!" Jay asked amazed.

"Hard to believe, but yeah." Stella answered

"Wow! That sounds epic!" Jim cheered

"What's the girl's name?" Jake asked

"Oh! Her name is Calypso. She's with Dahlia learning about cellphones right now." Stella explained.

"huh… weird…" Jim muttered

"Aww man! we should of come sooner!" Jay whined

"Don't worry, with you guys, i'm sure you'll go on an adventure anytime!" Stella smiled "anyway, like I said before: the four of you need to stay at the big tree until we get back. You can go on the beach but stay in view of the big tree, and don't go into the forest!"

"okay! And will stay out of your houses. Or will we?" Jake said maliciously

"You better not even be thinking about-" Stella began to growl but she was cut off by Jay.

" hey! How are you supposed to know what goes on here when you're all the way on another island? Bye!"

"Oh nonononononono! Hold on!" but it was too late the blues had already hung up.

"ooooo… I know what there're thinking!" poppy growled

"you think you two are freaking out!?" Willow chirped "I think I'll DIE if they read mine!" then Dahlia and Calypso came walking back.

"And that's a cellphone!" dahlia smiled then gasped in relief.

"Wow! Um… You know, you didn't have to explain _everything_. I would of just taken 'a small device used in this century for communication'" Dahlia's expression then fell.

"Oh…."

"But, thank you for the detailed information and it's origin. It makes more sense." Calypso said politely.

"Really?! Well I do aim to please." Dahlia blushed, then turned towards Stella and the others. "Anyway, what was the call about?"

"the blues." Stella answered "they wanted to make a surprise visit and somehow talked feckles into taking them. But they didn't tell their flock and their boat fell apart. So there going to be staying on Golden island for a while. And I told them to stay at the big tree."

"But doesn't that mean they have access to your diaries?" Dahlia asked, then Stella, Poppy, and Willow all let out a devastated shriek and at the exact same time said

"AND DO YOU THINK WE'RE _**HAPPY**_ ABOUT THAT!?" Dahlia then took about five steps back. Calypso then looked around.

"Um… excuse me I don't mean to be the carrier of bad news but… where did Luca and the critters go?" she asked. Everyone just stopped and immediately looked around. And sure enough Luca and the critters were no longer on the shore. Then the Stella flock started to panic.

"Oh no! He must of gotten bored and wandered off… AGAIN!" Stella exclaimed

"How long has he been gone for!?" dahlia yelled.

"Oh my lights! He took the ring too!" Calypso gasped, and sure enough the ring was no longer on the beach. " a fool I've been! I should have picked it up!"

"Poppy! Willow! I thought you two were watching him!" Stella scolded

"Well, excuse me for engaging in a phone conversation!" poppy yelled.

" oh no… oh no… Luca doesn't know where he's going! And he has the ring… Oh NO! What if Mertaclede finds him!? He almost killed Luca back on Golden island! And… now that he's by himself… well the critters are with him but still… what if…." Willow was really panicking and starting to hyperventilate.

"Look! Tracks!" Dahlia called. And there were tracks in the sand leading up a path way that lead on to ground that was a few feet higher.

"hmmm… halfway through the cellphone lesson Dahlia was telling me, I thought I heard some footsteps going through the sand. But I paid no mind to it at the time." Calypso began. " they couldn't of gotten far! I know this island-" then shook her staff "like I know my staff!"

"alright let's go!" Stella stated then they all ran up the path. But as soon as they left the shore a medium-sized red orb appeared a mile away from the island. Then it vanished and left Gale, Handsome Pig, and the three minion pigs in midair for a few seconds. Then they looked down, screamed, then fell into the ocean. They resurfaced a few seconds later.

"*GASP* *cough* well! That was splendid!" Gale groaned sarcastically

"Yeah! It was fun! Let's do it again!" One of the minoin pigs cheered. But then Gale pushed him back underwater held him there for a few seconds then let him resurface.

"Uhhh… where are we anyway?" handsome pig asked

"I have no clue, and right now I don't really care! My feathers are soaked!" Gale whined

"Hey! Look! There's land!" the second pig shouted. The others looked and saw a tiny shore on a huge island.

"Is that supposed to be an island or a continent?" Handsome pig asked

"Who cares!? It's land!" Gale cried

"but it's so far" the third pig wailed

"I wonder if there are sharks in these waters…" Gale pondered out loud.

"SWIMMING TO SHORE NOW!" Handsome pig screamed. And the pigs swam quickly towards the shore. Gale snickered " _sometimes it's just too easy…"_ she thought to herself then turned around and saw a giant shark fin not too far way from her. She turned pale and started swimming towards the shore as fast as she could.

 _Back with Stella…_

When stella and the others stepped up onto the land above the shore they were at she gasped. It was this huge meadow that looked like it stretched for miles. It had trees and several flowers, hills, and in the far off distance was a tall mountain. but one thing was off about the whole meadow … it was all incased in crystal…

"Uhh… Calypso… when you told us about crystal island I don't think you said anything about it being literally covered in crystal!" dahlia responded.

"It… it was never like… this!" Calypso stammered. Then looked out into the meadow and had a breif flashback. _Sunlight making the meadow warm, the radiant green leaves on the trees providing shade. Flowers dancing in the wind, their petals every color of the rainbow. The tall grass soft and gentle… butterflies fly around without a care, buzzing bees fly from flower to flower, the meadow area was Calypso's most favorite place on all of Crystal Island.._ Now… everything is so… frozen. The only thing that was the same was the blue sky…

"Hey! You awake?" Stella asked pulling Calypso from her thoughts.

"Oh! Yes, sorry…"

"Guys! We need to start looking for Luca! Remember?!" Willow reminded

"Oh! Right!" Stella jumped

"Wait a minute…" poppy chirped as she looked into the meadow. "Is that Emily?" everyone looked into the meadow and saw Emily flying right towards them!

"Emily! Is Luca okay!?" Willow asked worried. Emily nodded and Willow took a sigh of relief.

"Can you show us where he is?" stella asked, Emily again nodded and took off down the meadow just slow enough so the others could follow her. The girls followed Emily for about one minute and the saw Luca, Peter, Gus, and Autumn standing by a huge chunk of Crystal with a green tint.

"LUCA!" stella and her friends shouted and ran over to Luca and gave him a hug.

"Good girl Emily!" Willow praised.

"G-guys-s… can't… b-breath!" Luca gagged. Stella, Poppy, Willow, and Dahlia then let go of him.

"Luca! How many times have we told you not to wander off?!" Stella lectured

"sorry Stella… it's just that the ring started glowing again!" Luca chirped. "And it turned all by itself and started pointing here!"

"The ring turned all by itself?" Dahlia asked. "Well, judging from all the things it's done so far… I'm not that surprised."

"Yep! So it looked like it really wanted to go there! so I picked it up and left the shore! Then the ring glowed brighter the closer I got to this crystal! And when I got here the ring flew away from me and down there!" luca then turned around and sure enough the ring was shining and at the bottom of the crystal.

"This crystal ?" poppy asked "there are about a jillion other crystals in this meadow! Why is it going for this one?!"

"Well, it's greenish…" Willow pointed out.

"Okay, true… but _why_ is this one greenish? Is what I should be asking!"

"Hold on…" Caylpso suddenly said, and walked up to the crystal and peered into it. She saw a small silhouette. One she recognized immediately!

"I think I know why! Remember on Golden island when I told you about a friend I had that was very close to me?"

"Yeah." Stella answered

"This is him!"

"WHAT!?" Everyone shouted. Again…

"are you _sure_?" Stella asked

"I am certain! I need to break this crystal!"

"But how?" dahlia asked. "We don't have any tools with us, and I doubt flinging into that thing will work!"

"Don't worry, I know a spell that can break crystal! However I can only use it on one crystal each day. So-" then a realization hit her.

"Wait, what do you mean by 'flinging into it?' that sounds painful."

"Uhhh…. We'll explain that later." Stella said nervously "but right now we need to free your friend! Now about that spell you know?"

"Oh! Yes, all a need to do is-" she stopped.

"is what?" Dahlia asked

"In order to do the spell… I need to… take off my hood…" she responded quietly

"Well take it off then!" poppy blurted out.

"Poppy! Don't be rude!" dahlia leclectured, then turned to calypso. "sorry about that. Now go ahead and take it off." But instead of pulling down her hood, Calypso pulled it down over her eyes. Gritting her teeth and shaking her head.

"Wait…" Willow whispered walked over to Calypso.

"Are you… _embarrassed_ to take down your hood?" she asked gently. Calypso looked at her.

"What makes you say that?" she asked

" Well… I can tell by your expressions that you have some insecurities. Besides… I have a few too."

Stella and the others stepped back a bit.

"we should probably let Willow handle this." Dahlia stated "she's good with stuff like this. And we should give them a little space."

"Well if it makes Calypso take down that hood. I wonder what this guy bird looks like…" Poppy wondered "you don't think she and that guy are… dating?"

"poppy she didn't say they were in a relationship !"

"She was probably just to upset to mention it! I mean she _did_ think he died when the island sunk."

"Hmmmm… good point… you don't suppose he could be a woodpecker?"

"What! No way! He's got to be a hawk!" while Poppy and Dahlia we're talking about what the mystery guy was. Stella had only one thought on her mind. "Why _is she so embarrassed to take down her hood? It's like she's trying to hide something"_ stella kept wondering as she watched Willow and Calypso.

"I can't last five minutes without my hat!" Willow laughed.

"Why is that?" Calypso asked

"Well… like Stella told you I'm very shy… and I feel safer wearing this hat because I can do this!" then as a demonstration she hid inside her hat. Calypso was amazed. Willow could pull her hat down over herself and it was like she vanished! Willow came out again.

"That's actually… a bit adorable." Caylpso giggled.

"Yeah… my friends _always_ tell me I look cute doing that!" Willow laughed. "do you something similar like that with you're hood?"

"Well… no… I'm not exactly what you would say 'shy'. I'm just… _uncomfortable_ with something I have… and I don't like to show it… at least not to people I had recently met…" she looked away. Willow looked at her with concern in her eyes, then remembered something.

"Hey! I'm also uncomfortable with something I have. And I hide it under my hat due to embarrassment!" This caught Caylpso's attention.

"You do?" she asked and Willow nodded her head.

"you see…. I'm embarrassed by…" she took a deep breath "the feathers on my head." Caylpso looked surprised.

"But they seem just fine to me." She responded pointing her staff at Willow's long blue feathers.

"Huh? Oh! Not these ones… the ones under my hat… it's… craziness up there…" she then looked at Caylpso. "So whatever you're embarrassed by I understand." Calypso sighed and thought to herself " _She wouldn't be saying that if she knew…_ "

"well… I assure you it's not my hair I'm embarrassed by.… it's my forehead…"

"your forehead?" Willow looked confused "Why are you embarrassed by your forehead?" Calypso didn't answer for a bit and didn't make eye contact with Willow. Then finally responded quietly.

"I… don't want to talk about it..." Willow looked visibly concerned at Calypso, then she looked at the green tinted crystal and back at Calypso.

"Calypso… I'm sure it's not that bad… I mean if you and your friend are that close, he doesn't judge you by it." Calypso looked at Willow then at the crystal. "I know for a fact that it doesn't matter how silly or strange you might think you look. Friends don't judge you that way. And Stella said she wanted to be your friend too! So do I. So whatever is making embarrassed, we won't judge you by it." Calypso made a small smile but Willow could tell she was still uncomfortable.

"*sigh* If makes you feel better… I'll take off my hat." Calypso quickly turned to her and stammered.

"What!? No! Wait! you don't have to do that! I mean… if it makes you uncomfortable!" Willow just smiled.

"Well… normally I would feel uncomfortable… but, you look like you could use some motivation. And this seems to be the best way I can. But whatever you do… please don't laugh." Willow silently counted to three then took off her hat. Calypso instantly covered her beak with her cape to stop herself from gasping and had to hold in a chuckle. Willow looked so much different without her hat on. She had multiple colored feathers on the top of her head, purple, orange, yellow, green, and blue. And they were springing up. Calypso wasn't going to lie… it did look a little silly! But compared to what she's seen… Willow's hair do isn't very high on the list.

"well… to be fair I've seen worse." Calypso responded

"Really?!" Willow asked surprised.

"Of course, but I will admit those feathers did catch me off guard!" Willow blushed and quickly put her hat back on then laughed a bit nervously.

"Heh, heh… I… uh… hope that helped?... Oh boy…. I'm so embarrassed…"

"Indeed that did help! And about what you said earlier… you're right my friend didn't judge me from my forehead. And he needs me now To help him." She turned to Willow.

"You and your friends promise not to judge my forehead?"

"Promise!" Willow nodded.

"Good. But I just have one favor of you… When I take off my hood I want you to stand over by your friends." Calypso said while pointing her staff in the direction of Stella and the others.

"For two reasons: one being, I would like to have a little space while taking off my hood. And two being, that when I perform the spell the crystal may explode… and I don't want anyone else near it when that happens."

"Okay, I'll stand back." Willow smiled. And as the blue bird began to walk away…

"Oh, and Willow…" Calypso called, and the addressed bird turned to look at her.

"For someone with a personality like yours… that was very brave of you to remove your hat just to motivate me." Calypso whispered then bowed her head. "Thank you." Willow only smiled.

"Well, as long as it helps out a friend!" Willow answered. Then turned back around and walked towards Stella and the others. Stella was shaking her head and glaring at Poppy and Dahlia. Apparently, their discussion on the mystery guy quickly escalated into a full blown argument! And Stella had been spending the rest of Willow and Calypso's talk trying to calm them down! While Luca was giggling at the two bicker.

"now listen Poppy! A woodpecker is clearly what he is! Calypso seems very wise and skillful, and a woodpecker seems very accurate to have those skills too!" Dahlia argued

"Oh, no! YOU listen Dahlia! Calypso looks like she's got a lot of guts to do crazy things! So a hawk is obviously it! Besides a weirdo like her needs a tough guy to keep her standing!" poppy snapped

"Guys look! When Calypso breaks the crystal we'll find out what kind of bird he is!" Stella groaned. "And Poppy… DON'T call Calypso a weirdo again!" she added as she gave Poppy a fiery hot glare.

"hey guys!" Luca piped up "Willow's coming back! " everyone then immediately shut up and turned towards their friend.

"So… how'd it go?" Dahlia asked

"She's going to do it." Willow said happily. Everyone looked at each other then back at her.

"Really!?" they all asked surprised

"Yes, but she wants us to stand back here while she does it…" then Willow looked at all of them with seriousness "But all of you need to promise not to judge her!" everyone was taken slightly aback by this. Then Stella saw Calypso looking at them waiting for an answer.

"okay… I won't judge." Stella sighed.

"I won't either!" Dahlia nodded.

"I won't… I guess" poppy sighed

"I won't!" Luca laughed, not really understanding what they were vowing to. Willow turned around and nodded to Calypso.

"Alright… I'm going to remove my hood…" she turned to face the crystal then glanced back at the stella flock and very gently said… "Just, please… whatever you do…. Don't… scream." Everyone nodded and Calypso turned to face the crystal again. She sighed and took down her hood reveling her long head feathers tied in a high ponytail. The stella flock stood in awe at her feathers. They were even longer than Willow's! Calypso hesitantly counted to three and turned around to face them. Everyone had to use all their will power to keep themselves from gasping (expect for Luca). Calypso was wearing a golden headdress with a emerald in the center but what caught everyone off guard was her third eye on the center of her forehead that was closed. It was larger then her regular but not too big. Calypso saw everyone's shocked expressions and it looked like Stella, Poppy, Dahlia, and Willow were trying to hide it. Calypso sighed and smiled weakly.

"Catch you off guard?" she asked

"Yeah, it's… not what eye was expecting." Poppy stammered out.

"Wow…Once again… fasinating!" Dahlia said in awe

"woah… that's a first for me too!" Stella sighed

"Well… I'll admit… that was a huge surprise to me!" Willow confessed "But, still… It's really not that bad!"

"You really think so?" Calypso asked

"Yeah!" Stella jumped in. "That eye did shock us, but it's not really changing any of our thoughts about you!"

"You got that right …." Poppy muttered to herself.

"So basically, that eye just makes you special!" Stella finished. Calypso blushed.

"It's funny… my friend said the exact same thing when he first saw me with it… and he even had the same reaction!" Willow and Stella looked at each other

"He did?!" they asked simultaneously. Before Calypso could say more Luca popped up in front of her, surprising her.

"Wow! That eye is so cool!" Luca praised. Calypso made a confused look, then stella sighed and answered "It's a compliant. He means he thinks it's amazing." Calypso nodded in understanding then looked at Luca.

"Thank you Luca, but now I need you to go stand over by your friends please." And being the young (mostly) obedient hatchling he is, he said "okay" and walked back over to Stella and the others. Calypso then turned back to face the crystal. She closed her eyes , inhaled and exhaled, and the crystal on her staff began glowing. Calypso then opened her two eyes and they had turned entirely blue and began glowing as well. She then held her staff In front of her at pointed it at the crystal. Calypso's body looked like it had turned to mist. Then her third eye opened up and both it and the crystal on her staff shot out a white beam. The two beams combined and went right through the crystal. Calypso's third eye closed, her staff stopped glowing, and her body returned to normal as well as her eyes. Calypso stepped back a few steps and the crystal began to crack…. It kept on cracking more and more until….

"GET DOWN!" Calypso yelled, and right after she said that the crystal exploded. Sending pieces flying. Luckily no one got hit by any. Once the crystal shower stopped everyone looked at the destroyed Crystal. A smoke cloud was present. And then the smoke cleared to reveal….

 **Oops! Looks like it's time to end this chapter! And BOY! It was a long one! And about Freckles and the blues… I know what some of you are thinking: "But Glowing Gem, Isn't this supposed to be an angry birds** _ **Stella**_ **story? Didn't you say in chapter 2 that the world needs more Angry birds Stella fanfics!? So if that's the case why did you add the blues in this story?" And to that I say this! This story is still about "Angry birds Stella" I only put the blues and Freckles in to play a minor yet important role in the story that will happen later. And before you ask: "But why don't you have Gale do it?" is because the blues seem to be characters who are more willing to do it. Plus I have something else in mind for Gale, Another reason why the blues is because they were the first characters that came to Golden Island during "Angry Birds Stella POP" you know… the one before Stella's flock got pushed off the stage…** **the point is the blues had added a little touch to that game while it still kept it's Angry Birds Stella element. (At least in my perspective)**

 **Don't worry! The rest of the regular flock will NOT be making an appearance in this story…**

 **Ahhhhh…. Now that we got** _ **that**_ **out of the way…** _ **Who or what is Calypso's mystery friend?**_ **Shall be answered next time on Angry Birds Stella: the Ruby Ring**


	8. Shocked yet suspicious

**Eeeeeeee! So excited! In this chapter we get to find out who Calypso's friend is! Oh… and Spoiler Alert: He is not AT ALL what you may be expecting!**

 **So sit back, Relax, and enjoy the story!**

Everyone watched the cloud of smoke cleared out. While the cloud was clearing everyone could hear some coughing coming from inside. And once the cloud of smoke vanished, everyone's jaw except Calypso's dropped to the ground!

A small yellow star was floating there… with it's eyes closed still coughing. It was wearing small red bootie shoes with brown bottoms and wore two orange gloves. The star also had no limbs, and there was several rainbow colored sparkles raining off it. The star then opened It's eyes revealing them to be Almond brown. The star looked at Calypso and recognized her immediately!

"Calypso!?" the star shouted surprised. And it was clear by his vocie that the star was a child! He rushed over to her, not noticing the Stella flock at all.

"Calypso! Wha- how- when did you get here!? I just saw you on the tallest mountain with Mertaclede! And to make matters worse the island is sinking and-" he then realized the island wasn't sinking, the sky was blue, and everything was encased in crystal.

"-the Island is covered in crystal?!" Then rubbed his eyes "Calypso… what's going on?!" Calypso sighed and looked down…

"Well… you see-" but before she could say anything else Poppy just blurted out,

"WH-WHAT THE HECK IS THAT THING!? IS THAT A TALKING PLUSH TOY OR PIXIE OR SOMETHING!?" the star then looked at her surprised to see other birds and very insulted by what Poppy said. He had is hands balled up into fists.

And very angrily said "Oh! I'm sorry, but you sound like you've never seen a star chip before! Lady, I might be small but you do NOT want to get on my bad side!" the star was starting to advance towards poppy but was pushed back by Calypso. "No, Sprite! Don't! First off, mother wouldn't want you attacking people! Secondly these birds are guests here. So, forgive her for her outburst." The star stopped looked down then nodded. Then looked at Poppy and said with a more calmer expression

"Sorry, I didn't know you're not from here… so, I'll ignore that insult!" then he looked at them all and chuckled a bit.

" hehehe! Well, now I _do_ know their not from here! Because they _all_ wouldn't be making those funny faces!" Calypso gave him a annoyed looked and bonked him over the head with the wooden part of her staff. Causing the star to let out a small: "ow…" and rub the top of his head. Stella and the others then snapped out of their shocked trances. But, they we're still speechless that Calypso's friend wasn't _anything_ they' veseen before! After he was done rubbing his head he looked at the Stella flock smiled warmly and said,

"anyhow, let me introduce myself… My name is Sprite! I'm a star chip, and I am eight years old! And you are…?" stella shook her head trying to get her brain to function again so she could talk. And she was able to get out,

"H-hey, m-my n-name's S-S-Stella…" she then looked at her friends and saw that they were having the same trouble too.

"Da-da-da-dah-dah-Dahlia"

"I'm Will-willow…"

"Wow… I'm Luca!" well, Luca was doing okay… stella then looked over at Poppy who looked like she was having the hardest time getting words out!

"P-p-p-p, pop-pop-pop poo-poo poop… poopy!" Poppy then realized what she said and quickly corrected herself. "I MEAN POPPY!" that star was giggling like crazy!

"Okay… hehehe! Whew! It's been awhile since people made faces like that around me!" then calmed down "But I really shouldn't be laughing…." Once the stella flock was back in there normal state of mind. Poppy and Dahlia looked at Calypso and yelled with frustration. "CALYPSO!" Calypso looked confused.

"What?"

"Why? Just how- why? Just why? I… we…" Poppy was having trouble saying anything. So she just gestured towards Sprite. It took Calypso a moment, then she realized what Poppy was trying to say!

"Oh! Now, I never said my friend was a bird!" Calypso reminded.

"Yeah well, you never said he was a talking star with boots and gloves either!" Poppy shot back.

"Would you have believed me if I did?"

"Good point…"

"B-b-but… he's eight, and you said you were… close." Dahlia studdered.

"Yes, of course. Why?"

"Well, it's just that we thought… you two were… you know,… together?" Calypso was confused then her eyes widened in realization. Then started laughing.

"What! No!... I never said we were in a relationship!" Calypso laughed,

"That's what _I_ said!" Dahlia whispered to Poppy. Sprite looked at Calypso confused and asked her what they were talking about. Calypso whispered to Sprite what Poppy and Dahlia meant by "Together" and "Relationship".

"Ugh! No! We're NOT DATING! I'm too young for that! That would be disgusting!" Sprite responded then made a fake vomiting reaction.

"But you said your friend meant so much to you calypso! And said you were close!" Poppy reminded

"Yes! As a younger brother!" Poppy and Dahlia were silent for a moment processing what Calypso just said. Then They both went, "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" and began to laugh as well. Stella, Willow, and Luca began to laugh too! Even the critters were making little laughing noises! Once everyone calmed down and caught their breath Sprite piped up.

"Whew! Okay, now that that's all settled…" he inhaled and turned to Calypso "CALYPSO, WHAT IS GOING ON?!" he shouted. His outburst startled everyone.

"oh… right… that…" Calypso sighed "well, Sprite you see… here's what happened when I fought Mertaclede…" she explained to him what had occurred and ended with Mertaclede pulling her inside the ring...

"Oh… that… didn't sound fun…" then whispered to Calypso in a very upset tone "You could of at least brought me with!" Calypso sighed sadly, then Sprite continued "But that doesn't explain why the Island stopped sinking! Or, why there are other birds here!"

"Um… Sprite… I have to tell you something very important and it's going to be very hard for you to take in." Calypso then lead Sprite to an area that was further away from Stella and the others. She told him to wait there and went back to The Stella flock.

"I would like to explain this to Sprite alone… Will you all please give us some privacy?" she asked politely.

"Sure…" Stella answered. Calypso then went back over to Sprite and began talking to him. Because of their distance stella and the others couldn't really hear what they were saying.

"Poor kid…" Stella sighed "I don't know how he's going to react from this…"

"Well, I sure didn't know how to react to the kid!" Poppy said.

"I'll say!" Dahlia deadpanned "what _is_ a star chip even!?"

"Guys! We're over that!" Willow groaned

"Oh come on Willow! You brain short circuited too when you saw him!" Poppy pointed out

"Well… yeah it did…"

"And I believe we can safely confirm that Calypso's friend wasn't a woodpecker OR a hawk!" Stella added while looking and Poppy and Dahlia.

"Oh boy, that's clear!" dahlia sweatdroped

"Clear as crystal! Pun unintended." Poppy sighed. Stella smiled then turned to look at Calypso and Sprite. She saw Calypso say something to Sprite and he froze up and it looked like he turned white. He actually started to float down and sit on nearby crystalized rock breathing heavily. Calypso walked over and tried to comfort him.

"It looks like he's taking it pretty hard" Stella turned and saw Willow looking at them with concern in her eyes. Stella took a few steps forward and could faintly hear Caylpso say: "I know this is hard to take in… and I know it feels like days, but the truth is you nor Crystal island haven't seen the sun in centuries. *Sigh* I'm sorry for leaving you behind Sprite. That was a foolish move on my part. But what's important right now is that everyone's alright, You're safe, and I'm here for you now." Stella stepped back and saw Sprite calming down.

"He looks like he's getting better." Stella said.

" Stella?"

"yeah, Luca?"

"is Sprite going to be okay?" Stella looked back at him and saw he was starting to float again, then she looked down at Luca and smiled warmly.

"Don't worry, he'll be just fine!"

"yay! I really like Sprite!" Luca giggled. Stella nodded and looked back to Calypso and Sprite. Sprite started to head back to them but Calypso stopped him and called "One last thing!" Sprite stopped and went back to her and Calypso began talking to Sprite again.

"Hey, stella!" Poppy called

"Yeah?" Poppy gestured stella to the side. And when stella went over she asked

"what's up?"

"look, Stella I know you want to be friends with that girl but, I'm really still not sure about trusting her!"

"Poppy! Your still going on about this!?" Stella asked ticked off.

"Well, you saw she had a third eye, blew up a crystal, and has a talking star for a friend! Which all sound pretty awesome now that I say it out loud, BUT I still don't see why she should be trusted." Stella rolled her eyes,

"Well, technically she's still an acquaintance. But right now we really don't have that much of a choice. We are on a island we've never been to or heard of and don't know much about, and there is a powerful demon that will not hesitate in hurting innocent people on the loose! Besides, you rather venture alone on a island you know nothing about with a high chance of probably dying by the hands of a dark evil maniac?"

"Uhhh… well… when you put it _that_ way… following Calypso and Sprite doesn't sound like a bad idea now." Poppy laughed nervously. Stella smiled Poppy smiled back then looked away and muttered to herself " _For now anyway…"_ Stella looked over to see Calypso walking and Sprite floating back only the child was looking a bit down.

"You okay?" Stella asked

"Huh? Oh! Yes I'm fine." Sprite reassured then looked back at calypso.

"But, Calypso you didn't tell me how the island got… like this." then gestured to the entire meadow.

"Actually… we were hoping you would know." Everyone else nodded after Calypso said that. Sprite looked surprised, then he pondered.

"Actually, I do remember when the island was sinking…"

 _Flashback Crystal Island 3000 years ago_

 _Sprite was zipping through the meadow after he heard that crystal Island was sinking,_

" _Calypso, why did you leave me behind!?" he muttered under his breath. He stopped when up ahead he saw the small boat had left the island and the small shore had been completely submerged! Very scared Sprite glanced up to the tallest mountain only to see Calypso and Mertaclede were no longer there… then he heard a loud BANG! Sprite looked around and saw eight different colored lights shoot up and land in different parts on the island. He saw a green light land much further away in the meadow. Then he saw a wave of green light headed right towards him. Sprite was so scared he couldn't move, as the waves of light got closer he held his hands up, closed his eyes and screamed. Then everything went black…._

 _Flashback over…_

Everyone had a stunned look on their face after hearing Sprite's story.

"so, the island was crystalized _after_ me and Mertaclede were imprisoned inside the ring." Calypso realized.

"And those lights had something to do with it!" Dahlia added

"Sprite, where did you say the light landed?" Calypso asked

"Well, it looked like it landed in the heart of the Meadows." Sprite said as he pointed North. Calypso looked over to wear he was pointing.

"hmmm… usually in the heart of the Meadows there's a large brush of rose bushes with hornet nests surronding it… and even with them most likely crystalized too it will far too much of a hassle to get past it, maybe even harder than normal."

"oh, just perfect…" Dahlia groaned sarcastically

"However, I know another way in… a farmer I knew when I was little had a secret route built as a way to get in through underground. It was a trapdoor inside the windmill."

"Really!? Well looks like I don't need to calculate anything anymore!"" Dahlia sighed in relief.

"so where is this farmer?" Willow asked. Calypso pointed her staff North east.

"That way, we shouldn't have any problems getting there!" Calypso started to walk in that direction.

"Well, whatever you say Misty." Poppy shrugged. Calypso stopped in surprise and turned around confused.

"Misty?"

"It's your new nickname. Like it?" poppy asked.

"Well… I've never had a nickname before…" Calypso stopped when she heard Sprite giggling.

"what's so funny?"

"Nothing. I like that name! It suits you!"

"Well, I… guess I'll accept being called Misty."

"Yay!" Luca cheered "Misty! Misty! Misty!"

"he he! Alright, alright Luca. Save your energy, we have a ways to walk." Calyp- err I mean Misty laughed.

"Speaking of… I still feel a bit drowsy after that near death experience, and holding that same pose for 3000 years." Sprite yawned while rubbing his eyes.

"Misty is it okay if i-"

"Go ahead Sprite." Misty nodded. Sprite then started spininng in place then, he turned into a flash of light that went right into Misty's necklace. Then the appearance of the necklace changed. The necklace turned light blue and a gold start appeared in the center of it. Once again everyone was filled with awe.

"WHAT THE-?! HOW THE-!?" Dahlia blurted out.

"Once again… mind. Blown." Stella said.

"I'll explain later. Shall we get going?" Misty asked

"What about the ring?" stella asked. Misty's eyes grew wide. She had forgotten about that!

"oh NO!" Then she started looking around to see where it landed, she then spotted the ring by a crystalized tree. The critters standing by it. Misty walked over and picked it up.

"Thank goodness… who knows what would of happened if we forgot it here!" then she turned to the others.

"Alright… _now_ we can get going!" Misty said as she walked Northeast. Everyone began to follow her. Luca was even singing " _~A hiking we will go, a hiking we will go, hi ho a dero a hiking we will go!~_ " just after they left. Gale, handsome pig, and the three minoin pigs came running in soaking wet and stopping with exhaustion.

"Whew! We should be safe now!" Gale said while panting, handsome pig looked behind them "yeah, if I was in that water for another minute I would have been shark bait!" Gale took a look around.

"Where are we? It looks like some frozen crystal wasteland!"

"Mmmm… sounds yummy!" pig #2 said. Then he walked over to a crystalized tree and began to lick it. Then the two other minion pigs proceeded to do the same. Gale gave them a weird look.

"Why did I pick those three to come with me?" Gale muttered to herself.

"hey! Is that the flock?" handsome pig asked. Gale immediately looked over to where handsome pig was looking and saw everyone further in the meadow. Gale got a huge grin on her face.

"Great! C'mon let's follow them! But not too close! If we follow them we can ambush them and steal that gorgeous ring when the least expect it!" Gale called to her minion pigs but they didn't come. Gale and handsome pig looked over and sweatdropped when they saw the pigs still licking the tree. A nerve popped from Gale's head as she raced over grabbed the pigs and dragged them away from the tree.

 _Ten minutes later_

"So Misty, what's this farmer like?" Dahlia asked out of curiosity

"Well he's very nice, an elderly old man, and he's got a knack for gardening all sorts of plants. Not just crops." Misty answered

"Well to be fair the last one was a bit obvious." Poppy remarked, Stella glared at Poppy and gave her a slight push in annoyance.

"What a coincidence! I happen to have some skills in gardening myself!" Dahlia said proudly.

"Really?" Misty asked surprised.

"Indeed! I grow all sorts of exotic plants! I even have my own garden! I do much more than just tinkering with machines. Maybe me and this farmer could have a conversation when we meet him."

"But, the farmer is probably going to be trapped in crystal too. And Misty can only break one crystal per day!" Willow reminded. Dahlia slumped down.

"Oh… right…."

"Rest assured, there should be a way to restore Crystal Island to the way it was. And the light that landed within the heart of the Meadows should be a key." Misty responded. They walked for a few more minutes, then they got to a crystalized wooden sign with two arrows on it. One arrow was pointing right and said "Heart of the Meadows" written on it. And the other arrow which was pointing to the left to a path. Had "Hickory acres farm" written on it.

"'Hickory acres'" Misty read out loud. "That's the name of the farm! We head this way and will be in the heart of the Meadows soon enough!" everyone turned and headed down the path. Just as they went down it Gale and the pigs appeared from behind a crystalized bush.

"So… off to Heart of the Meadows eh?" Gale asked slyly and looked at the sign.

"well, I don't know what the heck you're doing going that way, but we're going to beat you all there!"

"Uhhhhh…. I don't get it Gale… weren't we supposed to follow them?" minion pig #1 asked

"yeah, but _now_ we know where there going! So, we just beat them there!" Then she pointed to the right.

"I don't know why there going _that_ way, when the 'Heart of the Meadows' is clearly this way, let's go!" Gale and the pigs marched off toward that direction

"Oh yes! I cannot wait to see the looks on there faces when we ambush them" Gale snickered but then they stopped when right in front of them was a very large line of crystalized rose bushes with ever-loving SPIKES coming out of them! And on top of that above the bushes were thin crystal walls of hornets trapped inside and they also had spikes coming out of them.

"Uhhhhh…. Maybe we should turn-" Handsome pig was about to ask when Gale snapped at him.

"NO! We are going this way and that's final! Now help me over this row of spike bushes! And one of you break that hornet wall!" the pigs looked at eachother and gulped loudly.

 _Back with Stella's group_

After running down hills, passing by crystalized sheep, and walking down the dirt path they finally arrived at the farm. It was a quiet looking place, it was small and it had a small cabin, a wooden fence with crystalized cows, and sheep inside. A few yards away from the fence was a windmill!

"That the place?" stella asked Misty nodded. As they were walking past the cabin Dahlia noticed on the porch of the cabin was an old man. He wasn't a bird or a pig. He was human! He wore a red shirt with tan pants, a straw hat, and brown shoes. And he was frozen inside a crystal chunk…

"I'm… guessing that's the farmer?" Dahlia asked, Misty stopped and looked at the porch and at the old man. His frozen fearful expression made Misty wince in guilt.

"Yes…" she answered quietly. "Mr. Johnson one of Crystal Island's best farmers…Now… frozen like everyone else." She sniffed.

"Oh no, don't you dare start crying again!" Stella warned. Misty fluttered her eyes to prevent any tears from flowing, and shook her head.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." She assured "Right now our main objective is getting to the 'Heart of the Meadows'. So, let's head over to the windmill." She turned and walked away. Dahlia looked at the old man and back at Misty.

"huh, she seemed to be pretty attached to this man." the owl pondered out loud.

"Well, she did say she knew him since she was little." Stella reminded then looked to her friends. "maybe once we find whatever Sprite saw land in the meadow it can fix this whole mess! And we can go home!"

"Or, he could have just made the whole story up and he and Misty are just leading us into a trap for Mr. Smokey Darkness!" Poppy injected.

"POPPY! Really!? What the heck gave you that idea!?" Stella was really annoyed at her friend. It's one thing not to trust someone but to actually go and accuse them for something like that was low.

"Hey, I'm just being cautious! I mean you said it yourself: she's still an acquaintance . So how are we supposed to know she and her friend aren't secretly working for Mertaclede?!"

"Then how are we supposed to know they are?"

"Alright, that's fair. But I'm still suspicious!"

"Poppy I don't think, someone working for a person as bad as Mertaclede would cry mentioning the sinking of an island."

"She could be just faking it!"

"You are being very difficult! And may I add, I ALSO said that we don't know this island and Misty does! So we're better off with her right now! Oh, and should I mention _you_ were the one who gave her the nickname!"

"Well, I was having trouble remembering her name!"

"yet, you remember Mertaclede's"

"The guy tried to kill us! Of course I would remember his name! "

"Just stick with Misty a little longer! We'll find out who's side she's on!"

"Gah! Fine! We'll go find the shiny thing the kid saw! Then we are leaving! The sooner the better!"

"That's better Poppy! And believe me I want to head home too! So let's get this search over with right guuuu-…. They left…" Stella and Poppy then realized Willow, Luca, Dahlia, and the critters had left during their argument. The two eventually spotted their friends way ahead of them walking to the windmill.

"Hey guys! Wait up!" stella called and ran after them. Poppy refused to follow at first but then she heard some screams that sounded like pig squeals and needless to say she started booking it to the windmill.

"Trap or no trap I am not staying here!" she said to herself. As the flock approched the windmill Misty tried to open the door. But the door was stuck due to the layer of crystal covering it.

"gah… it's… not… opening…" Misty looked at the door and got an idea. She pulled out her dagger.

"Misty, what are you doing?" Luca asked

"I have an idea, but I don't know if the crystal is thin enough…. But it's worth a shot." She stabbed the dagger into the outline of the door and began draging it through. Up, down , to the right, and to the left. She put her dagger away and tried to open the door again and it worked! The door opened! She walked in and looked surprised.

"Why! This is odd… yet very fortunate." Stella, Poppy, Luca, Willow, and Dahlia looked in and saw that the inside of the windmill was completely normal! Nothing was crystalized at all! Just then Misty's necalace began glowing and Sprite flew out.

"wow! This is great!" he exclaimed as he flew around. "If the inside of the windmill is all normal like this, so will probably all the other buildings!"

"Yes, Sprite. Anyway we need to find a trap door it should be on the floor somewhere" Everyone began searching the windmill for any hidden passages. Sprite ended up tipping over a bastket and something rolled out. Sprite picked it up.

"Misty!" he called, she turned around

"Look what I found!" Misty saw what he was holding. It was a small black stone with white cloth tied around it with some Red powder on it.

"A crystal cracker bomb!?" Misty asked surprised

"Uh huh!"

"Wait, a what?" Stella asked confused

"'A crystal cracker bomb' it's a small explosive that can destroy crystal! Before the island was crystalized there were still locations that had crystals" Misty explained

"really?" Dahlia asked "that's great! We can put it on the farmer's crystal and-"

"oh, nononono! I understand what you're trying to say Dahlia. And believe me, I wish to free Mr. Johnson too, But these bombs are made for clearing away crystal. It's far too dangerous to try and free trapped civilians with them!"

"Aw, phooey!"

"but maybe this could still be useful!" Sprite suggested while handing to Misty.

"Sprite! This isn't ours! We can't just take Mr. Johnson's-" Misty began to protest but was cut off by Sprite.

"Misty, judging by the situation we are all currently in. From the fact the island is completely crystalized, to the fact Mertaclede is just frolicking around somewhere. I'd say that taking a single crystal cracker bomb from Mr. Johnson is the least of our worries. Besides once we fix Crystal island we can apologize to him!"

"Well… doh… alright Sprite, you have a point there…" Misty said defeated. She put the bomb in her cape and went back to looking for the trapdoor, while Sprite chuckled to himself knowing he won. After thirty seconds still nobody found a door.

"Still nothing!" Stella said after looking under another basket.

"I don't understand, there was a secret passgeway here I promise." Misty responded. Poppy sighed aand leaned against a garden hoe.

"Well, there's Nothing here so I guess that means we can't-" before Poppy could finish the garden hoe she was leaning against tilted over and it made cranking sound when it did like a lever being pulled. Before anyone could react a large trap door opened underneath Poppy and she fell in. Everyone ran over and looked down. It was a hole the went down at least 10 feet, and at the side of it was a wooden ladder to get down. Everyone then saw Poppy at the bottom laying face first on the ground.

"I think I found the secret passageway way" poppy groaned while lying there

"Poppy! Are you okay!?" stella called.

"mughhh! I'm fine." She said while getting up.

"Of course…" Misty realized. "a few years ago, _before_ the island... *sniff* sunk…. Mr. Johnson had modified and disguised the passageway in order to hide it from Mertaclede!"

"I WISH YOU TOLD US THAT EARLIER!" Poppy shouted.

"I'm sorry! I just forgot!" she then stepped down onto the ladder.

"Come on! We'll be at The heart of the Meadows before sunset!" she started climbing down while Sprite just floated down. Stella shrugged and started to climb down too. Sprite flew up and closed the passageway door. Misty shook her staff and the crystal turned reddish orange. She closed her eyes and chanted,

" _When the soft heat alone is not always enough_

 _Hotter and stronger is used when rough_

 _When I wish for fire, fast_

 _I call upon…_

 _EMBER BLAST!_

Just as she finished the crystal on her staff turned into an actual ember with fire around it.

"whoa!" Willow said speechless.

"How many spells do you know!?" Dahlia asked

"A lot!" Sprite answered, Misty nodded and started walking down the corridor, while the others followed Dahlia began talking to stella and Willow. Poppy however was walking very slowly, very cautious in case of a trap. Sprite noticed and flew down to Misty and whispered very silently to her,

"The yellow one, Poppy was it?"

"Yes? What about her?" she whispered back.

"I don't think she trusts you…" Misty was silent for a few seconds and whispered back

"I know… And to be honest, I don't really blame her. We're only acquaintances."

"Acquaintances?"

"People who just met."

"Oh, okay…" he looked at Misty's staff. And whispered

"Why did you even use that spell. We don't really need it, mainly because you're kind of made of li-"

"SHH!" Misty covered Sprite's mouth with a piece of her cape before he said more. However this caught stella and the others attention.

"What's wrong?" stella asked.

"Was that a 'Shh' you heard something? Or 'Shh' you don't want Sprite saying something?" Poppy asked suspiciously. Misty silently panicked, she shushed too loud and one of the birds she was with didn't even trust her. So, obviously it looked suspicious. She started to think of an excuse.

"uh…" luckily however there was a scratching sound in the passageway Poppy made a surprised yelp. Everyone looked around and saw… Autumn and Emily trying to pull some roots out of the wall. Rose bush roots to be exact.

". Emily! Autumn! Stop that! The bush needs those roots!" willow scolded. the two critter stopped tugging at the roots. Luca looked at poppy then started giggling at her.

"You got scared!" he taunted

"No! I just… well… uh…. Fine… maybe a little…"

"Well, turns out Misty was shushed because of reason #1!" stella concluded. Misty swallowed a lump in her throat, and nodded reassuringly.

"Yes. I thought I heard something… and I just wanted to make sure it wasn't Mertaclede." She gave a small smile hoping that they would buy it.

"Surrrre…." Poppy said while raising an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, come on! 'The little bird who cried Mertaclede.'" Stella taunted

"SHUT! UP!" poppy shouted. Misty took a sigh of relief then she felt a tug on one of her ponytail. She looked saw sprite glaring at her. She then realized still had her cape over his mouth.

"Oops… sorry Sprite…" she whispered. She grabbed the cape that was covering his mouth and pulled it down.

"You could of pulled it down earlier!" he snapped

"Come on, let's just go. We're wasting time." She began to walk down the corridor again with Sprite following close behind. Stella's flock looked at each other and walked down too. As soon as Sprite and Misty were more further ahead they began whispering again.

"You promised not to say anything!" she reminded.

"And I wasn't I was just pointing out the fact your-"

"Sprite, that's something I haven't yet told them about either!"

"Well, you should of at least told them _that_!"

"sprite, they looked like they were going to pass out the second they saw you. I don't think they're going to do much better if I tell them about that now."

"B-but…"

"Just like what told you earlier about… _that_. I will tell them about this" she gestured to her aura "in time. For now do no say anything to them. Not. A. Word."

"Well, I.. gah fine!" he pouted. Now it was Misty's turn to chuckle, because she won the argument

"Now we're even." She whispered and walked ahead of him Sprite glared at her and stuck his tongue out at her. Then floated to catch up with her.

 **And, stop! Alright that's enough for now. I was going to make it longer but then I thought… " Well, I've been taking a pretty long time with this and all my friends are updating plus it's now 2018… yeah I'd say this chapter is good." So mind blown after seeing Misty's friend? Well, I hope so because he was the reason I was excited to make this chapter! Anyway, it appears Misty and Sprite are hiding something from Stella and the others. Are they truly friends or foes? What was that mysterious light Sprite claimed to have saw? And what problems did pulling at that Bush's roots make? All questions will be answered next time! ;)**


End file.
